Coffee, Cold Weather, and New Beginnings
by Stephenie18
Summary: Can Winter change the lives of our favorite duo?
1. Bah Humbug

**Title:** Coffee, Cold Weather, and New Beginnings

**Genre:** Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RIZZLES!

**Summary:** Can Winter change the lives of out favorite duo?

**Disclaimer:**I do not, nor will I ever, have any rights to Rizzoli & Isles (No sasha for MY birthday...)

**Author's Notes:** This is my first story! Just read and enjoy. Comments and ratings are GREATLY appreciated!

Jane hated December. The cold weather and the layers of clothes she had to pile on just made her morning that much more irritating. Her morning coffee was crucial during these months of the year to not only drag her out of her warm bed, but to keep her warm as she ventured out of the sanctity of her home.

As Jane headed to her job, she was reminded by the decorations sprinkled around town that it was getting dangerously close to Christmas. She wasn't anti-holiday or anything, this time of year always seemed to bring out the best in people. It was just all the hoopla, and of course the dramatic crime increase, neither of which increased her level of happiness. She never understood why there was so much attention drawn to this holiday. Sure, the baby in the cradle, she understood all of that. But it seemed so...mundane for all of this attention to revolve around ONE time in the year. Why can't goodwill and charity be a year round goal? Plus, the winter holidays are only special if you have special people to spend it with, which this year, Jane knew she wouldn't have.

Jane's mother and father, separately of course, decided to take winter vacations to clear their heads during a very tumultuous divorce. Frankie, who quickly realized there would be no family dinner, decided to use his vacation days as well and get away to somewhere warmer for winter. This left Jane as the only family member home for the holidays, which meant fending for herself.

As she walked into the precinct on this increasingly chilly day, she was quickly reminded that she wouldn't be quite all on her own. All of her coworkers, some of which were her closest friends, were trying to coordinate a Christmas dinner. But as she looked over the names on the roster, she quickly realized that not many names were inscribed. She did notice, however, that the only names on the roster were those of her own shift, Korsak and Frost, and their ME Maura Isles. She wasn't upset by this revelation, more of relieved actually that she wouldn't be spending her holiday with a bunch of strangers, and instead with the people she knew and loved.

Sitting down at her oh so familiar desk, she turned on her computer to be suddenly greeted by an unfamiliar display of singing and dancing elves. As she observed this change, she heard some all too familiar chuckling behind her from her partner Barry Frost, and former partner Vince Korsak.

As she tried hard to fight the smile forming on her lips from the pretty adorable show in front of her, she noticed her best friend, Dr. Maura Isles, entering the workplace. Jane smiled up at her, motioning her hand toward her computer screen and biting her lip to keep from laughing. Maura, intrigued, made her way to the detectives desk to observe the festivity on her friend's computer screen. "Jane... what on earth is this?" Maura asked as she chuckled lightly.

"It's dancing elves, Maura," Jane replied in a light teasing tone. "I just turned it on and this was what greeted me. And by the chuckling I continue to hear from the other side of the room, I'm guessing the men are who to blame for this."

As the dancing elves finished their routine, she saw a message at the end reminding her of the Christmas dinner soon approaching. She had to admit that it was a clever thing her partners did. Even though she was slightly upset that they messed with her stuff, she couldn't deny that the elves made her smile and brightened her day a little.

She closed out her the computer screen to her familiar BOSTON PD computer wallpaper, and turned slightly to acknowledge the doctor who was now almost sitting on her desk.

"You're still planning on going to the dinner, right?" Jane asked.

"Seeing as though I have no other plans, yes," Maura replied matter of factly, as she gently touched her friend's shoulder as she sauntered off to her morgue.

This was one thing Jane loved about Maura. She was always straight up with her. Although, sometimes she could do without a constant human Google, she enjoyed her friend's company. They always seemed to have a good time together, no matter what it was they were doing. Of course they argued, they were completely different people, or so it seemed. Underneath it all, they actually did have a lot in common, which is why Jane was not so slowly falling for the doctor.

It had been happening for a while, actually. The more time she spent with her friend, the deeper her affection grew for her. At first she tried to shove it off like it was nothing more than her getting too attached to her reliable and attractive best friend. But as time wore on, she found her mind almost constantly filled with the beautiful ME. She just decided that she'd keep her little infatuation to herself and not cause any problems in their relationship until she knew for sure that Maura had at least some sort of feelings for her, which Jane highly doubted.

The detective was pulled out of her revelry by the cell phone that had begun ringing at her hip. Crime didn't slow down for anyone, Jane concluded, as she answered her still ringing phone.

"Rizzoli."

**I know it's a little slow right now, and more of a K rating at the moment. Just... give me a little faith and you will hopefully be satisfied. Comments and reviews please!**


	2. It's all about the sales

**Title:** Coffee, Cold Weather, and New Beginnings

**Genre:** Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RIZZLES!

**Summary:** Can Winter change the lives of our favorite duo?

**Disclaimer:**I do not, nor will I ever, have any rights to Rizzoli & Isles (No sasha for MY birthday...)

**Author's Notes:** Let's see how Ch 2 goes, shall we? Not sure if I'll do another Maura's view vs Jane's again or just do the next one from both. Thoughts?

Maura loved the winter. She got to accessorize with all of her favorite coats, and to experiment with layers. She needed nothing more then the brisk air flowing through her slightly cracked windows to get her up, out of bed, and ready for her day.

Maura smiled as she noted the lights being strung in the tree at the local park on her way to work. She was ready for Christmas to arrive. It was by far her favorite holiday. She loved shopping, especially for gifts, and enjoyed receiving gifts in return. The sale at some of her favorite stores were superb, and she willingly took part in taking advantage of them.

Maura didn't have any family to celebrate the holidays with, but it didn't bother her so much. She was used to enjoying quiet time at her home, and the welcome visits from the few friends she had. She didn't have very many social graces, and she knew it. But since beginning to work at Boston PD, she had acquired quite the army of comrades and friends.

As she entered the precinct, she noted no additional names were added to the Christmas dinner list, which suited her just fine. Since her social skills weren't the best in the world, she was always a little more than awkward around fresh faces in the workplace. The list consisted of only her close knit unit, which wasn't too surprising in the least. It was made up of three very hardworking and loyal detectives that she knew had her back, which was a splendid feeling.

As she entered the room, she got the gaze of her best friend, Detective Jane Rizzoli, who was using all of her strength to keep from laughing at something. Maura raised her eyebrow at her friend, who only motioned a hand at her computer screen. Curious about what could be inducing so much humor out of her usually straight laced friend, she approached the desk to see dancing and singing elves.

"Jane...what on earth is this?" Maura asked, chuckling lightly.

"It's dancing elves, Maura," Jane replied, teasing the ME. "I just turned it on and this was what greeted me. And by the chuckling I continue to hear from the other side of the room, I'm guessing the men are who to blame for this."

Maura admired the elves, as they finished a routine with a friendly reminder of the upcoming Christmas dinner she was looking forward to. She watched as Jane closed the window on her computer and turned her body as to possibly strike up a morning conversation.

"You're still planning on going to the dinner, right?" Jane asked.

Maura, who looking at the clock realized she didn't have time for a lengthy morning speech, gently got up from her sitting position on the detective's desk, and gently touched her friend's shoulder as she walked past, replying, "Seeing as though I have no other plans, yes."

Maura knew Jane enjoyed teasing her. It used to get on her nerves because she never knew when the detective was being serious. But as the two got closer, it got easier to distinguish Jane's vocal tones, and Maura soon learned to appreciate the loving banter between them.

Jane was probably one of the closest friends Maura had ever had. It still amazed her that they managed to strike up an amazing friendship, it's not like they had much in common. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but it sure seemed that way on the surface. Maura had gotten to know sides Jane not many got to see. Everyone knew Jane was reliable and strong and focused, but not many knew that she had insecurities, and had a sensitive spot when it comes to certain topics, like children and her family. Maura enjoyed seeing the different facets of her best friend, and they always seemed to get along nicely together.

In recent months, Maura had found her self eying the detective with a little more fondness than usual. Sure, she loved her friend, but it seemed like Maura was daydreaming more and more about what it would be like to kiss her friend, or be in a relationship with her. She was terrified at these knew revelations, knowing she might possibly lose the best friend she's ever had over her silly thoughts. But as the daydreams became more frequent, she began wondering if Jane felt these feelings too, a thought that she almost immediately deflected. She realized that just holding onto what she had was more important than anything else, and that her extra feelings could be held at bay as long as Jane stuck around, which she knew was a more likely turn of events.

She turned as she heard the familiar sound of the morgue doors opening behind her. Detective Korsak stood just slightly inside the room, with his "we're in business" look on his face. Maura knew that meant there had been a murder, and that a body, or bodies, awaited her skillful hands, as she followed the detective to the car.

**comments ane reviews would be FANTASTIC!**


	3. Oh, sweet mistletoe

**Title:** Coffee, Cold Weather, and New Beginnings

**Genre:** Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RIZZLES!

**Summary:** Can Winter change the lives of our favorite duo?

**Disclaimer:**I do not, nor will I ever, have any rights to Rizzoli & Isles. I also do not own Judy garland, nor the songs. Just saying.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you lovely fans for the reviews! Now, with a little support... ON TO CH3!

Crime was always higher around Christmas time. Suicides increased in number, people killing each other for toys for their children. It never got any better. As Jane entered the squad room, she realized that with only 3 day til Christmas, it was just going to get worse.

Today had been particularly hard. A mentally unstable teenager killed his older brother over the fact that his brother was getting a better present than he was. This is what the holidays did to people. It made them crazy! The family was in tethers now, all because of the jealousy over a stupid video game console. It was sickening, and Jane was glad that they had put this case to rest rather easily so she could relax a little with her favorite "Queen of the Dead."

Jane knew Maura hated it when people called her that. Jane also knew that when it came to Maura, she could get away with a few things others couldn't. So, as long as she used the term endearingly, she knew the ME wouldn't mind a little teasing.

As she made her way to the familiar confines of the morgue, she noticed all of the winter decor sprinkled throughout the hallway: surely Maura's doing. Jane always thought Maura was adorable, but especially around this time of year. She just seemed, for lack of a better term, giddy, and Jane found it almost irresistible.

Upon entering the morgue, Jane started to hear light humming sounds coming from the general direction of Maura's office. Hoping to catch her off guard, Jane quietly tiptoed toward the ME's office, which had a conveniently open door.

Jane peered in to see Maura, facing away from her, sprinkling little bits of Christmas cheer around her office. Garland here, mistletoe there. _"Ugh,"_thought Jane, "_mistletoe. How I hate it with a fiery passion. It will never be the same after having to kiss that gross guy in the fifth grade. Man we he terrible! He had this..." _Jane thoughts were interrupted by the change of song, and the change of dance coming from the still oblivious ME. As "Jingle Bell Rock" streamed through Maura's radio speakers, Jane noticed how her swaying hips picked up tempo to keep up to the beat. As the ME reached down to grab more thistle, Jane noticed her ever so slightly doing the twist, and a small chuckle escaped her lips. Immediately Maura's motions halted, but instead of turning around, she just continued about her business.

"Might I ask what's so funny, detective?" Maura asked. Of course she knew the detective was there. Who else would just pop in randomly and stay to observe? Jane brought herself further into the room and relocated herself to the box at the foot of Maura's step stool.

Handing her another piece of thistle, she replied, "Nothing much, Maur. I was just observing."

Maura, never one to turn down an opportunity to retort, took the thistle from Jane and did just that. "See something you like?"

"Of course," Jane replied, which earned a quizzical glare from the ME. Jane knew thought she might've just put her foot in her mouth, which happened a lot around the doctor. But the endearing smile that adorned the face of her favorite coroner put her at ease. She watched as Maura very meticulously placed the last bit of decoration in her office, all the while never ceasing her little dance routine. Jane gladly offered her hand as she eased her off of the step stool and back onto solid ground.

"So, Jane," Maura began as she straightened out her perfectly clung dress, "what do you think?"

Jane looked from the expectant face of the woman standing before her, then quickly scanned the room. It really was perfectly done. Maura was a known perfectionist, and this was no exception. It looked flawless.

Jane returned her eyes to a pair of hazel ones, and said, "It's lovely, Maura. It really is."

Maura's face soon filled with gladness, and Jane smiled back, glad that Maura was in such high spirits after the case. She watched as the doctor made her way to the radio to turn UP the volume on what was the middle of "Have a Holly, Jolly Christmas." Maura returned to her spot in front of Jane and grabbed her hands.

"Dance with me, Jane," she proposed. The detective groaned and shook her head, all the while knowing that Maura would undeniably win this argument.

"Come on Jane! It's easy. You just have to... wiggle. You have rhythm. Don't be SCARED."

As Maura said this, she began to dance a little in front of Jane, enticing the detective all the more. As soon as she said the word "scared," Maura knew she had convinced the detective. Jane started to slowly twist along to the up tempo beat. Soon the two were dancing around Maura's office like idiotic little kids, but neither of them caring. Jane was turning Maura around and around under her arms, as the two continued to dance foolishly, not worrying about anything else in the world.

When the song ended, the two looked at each other, and couldn't help but laugh. They were having such a great time, it really was what the both of them needed. As the familiar chords of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" started streaming through the speakers, Maura looked up at Jane with a plea in her eyes. Jane, who was unsure of her next course of action contemplated her next move. Maura wanted to slow dance with her. Jane knew that this could cause a slight problem on her end. She KNEW she was utterly smitten by the woman before her, and knew that a slow dance wouldn't improve anything. But, on the other hand, Jane couldn't look into those eyes and say no. This was her best friend, and all in all, she didn't see too much harm in giving into her friend's wishes.

Jane, having made up her mind, looked at Maura, and with a slight nod, Maura's smile got even wider, which Jane didn't know was possible. Jane slipped her arms around Maura's middle, and Maura's went instinctively around Jane's neck. As the two swayed slowly to the music, the words of the song filled their thoughts.

"_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
>Let your heart be light<br>From now on,  
><strong>**our troubles will be out of sight.**_

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
>Make the Yule-tide gay,<br>From now on,  
>our troubles will be miles away.<strong>_

_**Here we are as in olden days,  
>Happy golden days of yore.<br>Faithful friends who are dear to us  
>Gather near to us once more.<strong>_

_**Through the years  
>We all will be together,<br>If the Fates allow  
>Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.<br>And have yourself A merry little Christmas now."**_

Maura noticed that as the song progressed, their swaying slowed. By the last verse, they were just standing there, holding each other as they listened to the beautiful voice of Judy Garland flow through the room. Maura was glad this song came on the radio. Judy was one of her favorites, and she knew that she was one of Jane's, too. This is just what she wanted. Herself and Jane together, just being, for once. The shift was over, there was only them and now to focus on, and it was a relaxing change.

When she heard the final words of the song, Maura gently lifted her head from where it was resting on Jane's shoulder, and ran her hands down from Jane's shoulders to her elbows as she created a little room between herself and the detective. Jane looked down at this sudden change of position, and was met with a glare she was all too familiar with, Maura Isles' eyes were full of love. But Jane saw a hint of something more. She didn't know if it was wishful thinking, or if Maura Isles was actually looking at her with what could only be described as want. Jane questioned Maura's look at her with one of her own, and Maura only smiled at the detective.

Maura had the woman almost right where she wanted her. She was between the brunette and the door, and they were still holding each other. But she knew that the mistletoe she ever so strategically placed was not quite overhead. So, taking advantage of the new song on the radio, "I'll Be Home for Christmas," Maura returned to her head to the spot on Jane's shoulder. Jane quickly replaced her hands to encircle the beautiful woman she held, and had been holding for some time, as they once again started to sway. But Maura had a plan. In time with the music so as to not be suspicious, she gingerly maneuvered herself and her partner below the hanging plant. After about thirty seconds, Maura again pulled slightly away from the detective so as to look at her. Jane thought Maura was up to something, but wasn't quite sure what. As soon as she saw the doctor look up, she realized just exactly what had happened. She looked down at the blonde in her arms, who happened to be faking a look of innocence. All Jane could do was smirk at the woman before her. This is what Jane had always wanted. She just held the woman of her dreams for a good five minutes straight, and now they were under the mistletoe. Jane still had doubts as to what Maura was thinking, though. Did this mean that the feelings were mutual, or was her friend just trying to put her on the spot? Should she pass on the opportunity out of politeness and possibly miss out on the best experience of her life, or should she go along with the situation and fulfill the evilly awaiting Christmas tradition?

Maura saw Jane's expressions as she thought through her next move. Maura could only wait as Jane sorted out all of the things going through her head. Maura knew what she wanted. She wanted the detective to kiss her under the mistletoe. She had gotten to the point of not caring what the repercussions were, or what happened after that. She just wanted one simple kiss. Maybe once that was out of the way, then something else would develop, but for now, all Maura could hope for was that Jane would fulfill her wishes all in the name of Christmas.

Maura decided Jane had thought long enough. "Well Jane. You know what this means..." Maura was hoping to brush this off as calmly as possible, so as to put Jane at ease. When Jane's dark brown eyes met hers, she saw the smile begin to form across her friends face.

"Actually Maura, I do know what this means. This plant had caused me quite a few awkward moments in my life. I guess I shouldn't be surprised by it's arrival, now."

All Maura could do was smile at Jane through her response. Jane was in good spirits. She was lighthearted, and it pleased Maura to know that Jane actually seemed like she wasn't going to back out of this one. Maura gently brought her hands to Jane's face, and gently rubbed her thumbs along Jane's temples. She felt Jane's grip on her waist tighten, as Jane pulled her slightly forward. Maura still saw a slight hesitation in the eyes of her friend. They always spoke without actually speaking, and this time was no different. Maura tried to ease Jane's slight discomfort with a smirk, but Jane was still unsure.

"Maura... if this is going to make you uncomfortable, I say we..." Jane didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence due to a pair of lips meeting her own. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and the two relished in the feeling of this feat that they had both been hoping for for a while. Maura was the first one to pull back from the kiss, and she heard the detective groan slightly at the loss of contact. Jane gently kissed her on the forehead, as Maura's head came to rest against Jane's. Maura was shorter than Jane, so Maura's forehead was about perfectly positioned for Jane to rest her cheek on. Neither of the said anything, afraid to ruin whatever moment they had just experienced. They just stood there completely blissful, but with a few thoughts of concern on what was about to happen.

Maura decided that since she'd been the adventurous one throughout the course of the evening, that she would break the silence. "I'm quite impressed, Detective."

Jane chuckled lightly and pulled away slightly so she could look at the woman still wrapped around her. "And why is that, Doc?"

Maura smiled sweetly and circled her hands around Jane's neck, thumbs gently rubbing the skin under the woman's jaw. "I am surprised you actually went through with that. And I have to say, you're skills are more than appreciated."

All Jane could do was stare at the woman before her. Did Maura just say she had ENJOYED the kiss? I mean, Jane did, no doubt. But Maura, too? What does this even mean?

Maura, getting a little nervous at the lack of a clever response, spoke again. "Jane... is everything okay in that head of yours?"

Jane was surprised at the concern in her friend's voice. "Yea, Maur. I'm just... I don't know... what just... you enjoyed that?"

Maura chuckled lightly at the detective jumbled response. She knew Jane was having a tough time comprehending everything going on in their current situation. This could mean one of two things for Maura. 1. Jane could be deciding how to put Maura down gently if she wasn't interested. Maura hated the thought of that, but she knew it was a possibility. Or 2. Jane enjoyed the kiss just as much as she did, and she's trying to put all of the pieces together in her head before saying something. Maura hoped for the second option, and decided to answer the detective's questions with a question of her own to find out.

"Of course I did, Jane. I mean, it's not like you're a terrible kisser. You didn't?"

Jane searched the eyes of her friend for any sort of hint as to what was going through her head. She found nothing there to help her. Just a pair of eyes awaiting an answer.

"I mean, I did. Don't get me wrong, Maur. It was... definitely... nice," Jane said as she stumbled to find the right thing to say.

"Then what's the problem?" Maura asked her. Jane thought about this for a second. Maura was right, as always. Jane had enjoyed the kiss, as did Maura apparently. So, what was the big deal? Jane now knew that there was a spark of something between them. They had made the official first leap, and if something happened, it happened. If it didn't, at least they both knew what kissing the other was like. Jane still had one question to answer.

"I guess there isn't one, Maura. But... what happens now?"


	4. Adventurous, are we?

**Title:** Coffee, Cold Weather, and New Beginnings

**Genre:** Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RIZZLES!

**Summary:** Can Winter change the lives of our favorite duo?

**Disclaimer:**I do not, nor will I ever, have any rights to Rizzoli & Isles

**Author's Notes: **So, the last chapter kind of started to write itself... so let's see how this one goes. Thanks to my LOVELY reviewers! I read and take to heart EVERY one. Keep it up with the feedback! I'm ALWAYS super interested to hear from you all.

And don't worry. This is rated M, and you will get your wish soon enough. Patience my lovelies. Now, ON TO 4!

Maura walked into her apartment that night feeling more accomplished than she ever had in her life, and that was saying something. She had managed to kiss Jane Rizzoli under the mistletoe; she knew she had a reason to love the holidays. She hadn't been at all surprised by Jane's doubts and questions, knowing those same ones had gone through her mind a million times. But Maura knew that she was tired of wondering, hence the mistletoe setup. She couldn't believe how successful it all had been. The radio songs were perfect, the moment perfect, the kiss... perfect. At this last thought she smiled. She always had a feeling that kissing the detective would be more than pleasurable.

As she sat down on her couch, she thought through the last few things she and the brunette had said to one another before leaving the precinct.

_"Then what's the problem?" Maura asked her nonchalantly. They both enjoyed the kiss. It wasn't awkward in any way, and neither was the moment really. It had all happen with surprising fluidity, and Maura was glad that the moment wasn't ruined by feet going into mouths. _

_"I guess there isn't one, Maura. But... what happens now?" the detective questioned. Maura had been expecting this. She knew that there were questions to answer about what happened, and about the future and what it held. But, Maura had been thinking about this moment for a long time, and had an honest answer to just about anything the detective questioned her about._

"_Jane, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know. I almost halfway expected you to bail. But you didn't, and I'm glad. I'm not holding my breath for anything, Jane. I've just... for a long time I've been curious about what that would be like." At this statement, Maura observed as the detective's eyes grew larger. "Yes, Jane. I've been hoping for this to happen. It's the whole reason I bought the mistletoe. I'm a scientist, Jane. I find a question I want answered, I form a hypothesis based on the facts, and then I do an experiment to come to a conclusion. I've been... thinking about you... a lot, and how I feel and what it means. I had questions I needed to answer. I decided that the best way to decide exactly what I felt was to somehow kiss you and see if I felt anything. So I set up this 'experiment' so to speak, and decided that I would make up my mind after it was complete." _

_After Maura completed her spiel, all she could do was wait for the obviously confused detective to say something. Maura had watched Jane's expressions change as she was talking. She saw the obvious marks of misunderstanding, contemplation, overload... all of them she had expected. But there was a flicker of something else, something Maura hoped she hadn't imagined: relief. _

_She watched as Jane connected the dots, and waited patiently as the detective tried to find something to say._

"_Maura... I don't... I just... I had no idea..." was the answer she received. _

_Maura only gave a nod and small smile as her response, so as to not disrupt the thought process of the woman who had oddly enough never removed herself from their current almost hugging stance. _

_Maura watched as Jane cocked her head to the side, with the detective's brown eyes never leaving her own hazel ones. Jane was still searching for an answer, for something to say, so Maura decided to give the detective one last statement of her own. _

"_Jane, I'm not expecting anything, really. I was just... tired of asking myself the same questions over and over again, so I did something about it. I have my conclusion, now, as I'm sure you're starting to form one to your own questions as well. Jane, I apologize if I've put you in an awkward position, but my inquiring mind couldn't rest until it KNEW what was going on." Maura gently raised her hand from where it was still resting around the detective's arm to gently stroke the side of the brunette's face. "It's okay if you don't know what to do, or what you want. I have my answers. Don't feel any pressure to do anything because of me, okay? I'm your best friend, and I love you, and it's all okay." As Maura said this she gently squeezed Jane's arms one last time, before completely removing herself from the detective's grasp. She could here the detective trying to form words as she gathered her purse, and turned off the radio, which was playing "Silver Bells." As she reached the door to her office, she finally heard the detective speak._

"_Maura... you said you had your answer. I'd like to know what you've concluded."_

_Maura turned slightly in the doorway to meet the eyes of a now smirking Jane. She gently smiled at the woman and replied. "The research shows that my assumptions were correct. It's all just as I suspected it would be. Don't forget to lock up when you leave, please." And with a smile, she turned and left the office, and the morgue. _

She knew Jane had a lot to think over. She still, even now, had no idea what the woman felt for her, or if she felt anything at all. She said she had enjoyed the kiss, but that doesn't mean anything other than the fact that the kiss was enjoyable. Maura couldn't jump to any conclusions for Jane. She knew that her friend would have to figure it all out on her own. Maura put it all out there, which she'd never done before in her life. But she trusted Jane, and knew that even if Jane didn't have any feelings for her, she would at least be there to help her sort through everything, and that was okay with her.

With her second glass of wine emptied, she leaned back to relax into her couch as she heard a knock on the door. She glanced at the door, feeling both fear and excitement, knowing that there were only a handful of people that would show up at her house at this hour. She gently stood and made her way to the door to find a flustered Jane Rizzoli on the the other side. Not surprised in the least, Maura moved aside and motioned her hand, inviting Jane into the room. Jane entered with a few steps, as Maura locked and alarmed her house. She turned around to see Jane standing right in front of her.

"How long, Maura?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Of course she still had questions. Jane was a detective. She went in search of answers for a living, why should now be any different?

Maura carefully considered her next response. She knew that the detective was close to a decision, and had to tread very carefully in order for this to go well. "For a while, Jane. I'm really not sure when it all started, to be honest. I think I've always considered it, Jane, since we first met. But I've always just shoved it aside as an over attachment complex of sorts."

Jane stepped closer to her, causing Maura to take a step back and into the door. Maura had seen this look in the detective's eyes before, right before she 'broke' a suspect into admitting their guilt. She was both intrigued and terrified by the fact that it was present in her eyes at this particular moment in time.

"So, Maura, you're just now telling me that you may have always had these feelings for me?" With this question, Jane took another step toward Maura. Maura had run out of room behind her, and just stood still as the distance between her and Jane got ever so small.

"Jane, you know I don't have great social skills. You're the best friend I've ever had. I didn't want to ruin it over something I wasn't sure about."

Jane was still searching Maura's eyes for something, and Maura didn't know what. All she could do was be honest, and not crack under the pressure the detective's gaze, questions, and proximity were causing.

Jane was surprised at how well Maura was holding up, but knew that she couldn't stop her process until everything she wanted to know was answered.

"Fair enough. Why now?"

"Why not now, Jane?"

"Maura, that wasn't an answer," Jane said in a slightly harsh tone.

"I don't know, Jane..." Maura took a deep breath, which was getting harder to do due to her current situation. "It was getting harder for me to focus on anything else. I had all these questions that were constantly floating around in my head, and it became harder to do anything other than think about them. I've been getting distracted at work, and at home, and just about everywhere, Jane. It was getting ridiculous. So, I decided to take my chances."

Jane nodded at the woman's answers. She just had one more question to ask before letting the blonde relax.

"I have two questions. One, since when are you into girls? And two, why me?"

Maura knew this was bound to come up. This was one thing she and Jane had never talked about in detail, it had only come up briefly in passing after an undercover case.

"Well, Jane. I'm not afraid to experiment, as you've found out. I dated women in college, and actually found out that I enjoy relationships with them. I've always admired the female form, Jane. They're beautiful creatures. The longest relationship I've ever had was with a woman shortly after I completed my Masters. Now, to answer your second question. Jane... there are so many reasons." At this Jane smiled softly. Maura fully intended to elaborate, but was glad to see the smile she had been waiting for. "You're my best friend. Somehow, someway, we put up with each other. We're both so different on the outside. But I realized shortly after..." Maura tried to think of a delicate way to put her next phrase, knowing it could upset Jane. After realizing there wasn't one, she decided to continue her speech anyway. "I realized after the Hoyt case that deep down you and I aren't so different after all. I started to see sides of you that I hadn't seen before, and that I'm pretty sure not many people get to see. You're so caring. Sometimes cases get to you, and I see it, and everyone else sees you, but you hate to show it, so you toughen up and get into your detective mode and do whatever you can for the people that matter. You're so protective, not just of me, but of everyone in your work and biological family. You're smart." At this Jane chuckled slightly out of amazement, and raised her eyebrow, as if to question what Maura said. "You are, Jane. Okay, you're not a walking encyclopedia like I am, but you are smart. Don't ever doubt that. You're trustworthy. I can't remember a time when I've EVER trusted anyone as much as I trust you. You're beautiful..." At the Jane blushed a little.

Maura paused for a moment to smile at the pink spreading across the face and down the neck of the detective she was still in very close proximity to. If anything, Jane had gotten closer to her during her speech. Jane gave an embarrassed smile, as she cleared her throat, signaling she was about to speak.

"Okay, okay. Point proven. You can stop gushing about me now." Both of the women smiled at each other when this was said. Maura knew the detective had reached some sort of conclusion by the look in her eyes, and patiently awaited Jane's next statement.

"I have to admit, it surprises me, this whole thing," Jane said as she motioned her hand between the two of them. "But since you've been so honest with me, which I appreciate, I guess it's my turn to let you in on what I've been thinking a little, huh?" At this Maura nodded cautiously. She held her breath as she watched the detective think over her next statement.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. We technically have the next two days off, unless something high profile floats across our desks. So... let me take you to dinner tomorrow." Maura was shocked at the brunette's statement. She finally let out the breath she had been holding, and let out a sigh of relief. When she met Jane's eyes again, they were anxiously awaiting an answer, as if Jane thought she might say no.

"Are you asking me on a date, Detective?" Maura asked, putting both of them at ease. Jane chuckled lightly, and nodded her head.

"Yea, Dr. Isles, I suppose I am," Jane replied with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to have to check my calendar and get back with you on that. You see, my best friend and I may already have plans for tomorrow night, and we wouldn't want to upset her, now would we?" Maura said this, trying to hold back the laugh that threatened to escape her lips. Jane could only grin larger at the doctor's statement. She was glad that Maura had decided to lighten the mood.

"No, I suppose we wouldn't want to do that. But, I'm pretty sure that your friend wouldn't have a problem letting you go on a date," Jane replied, enjoying this new line of conversation.

"Well, you see, she gets awfully jealous," Maura replied. At this Jane gasped, and pretended to act hurt, which Maura couldn't help but laugh at.

"I do NOT!" Jane exclaimed, causing Maura's laughter to increase in volume. Jane couldn't help but laugh along with the woman. Her laugh was contagious, and oh so adorable.

As they caught their breath, Maura smiled and looked into the eyes of the woman before her. "Jane... I would love to. I don't know why you even felt the need to ask," Maura stated matter of factly.

Jane smiled. She was pretty sure Maura was going to say yes, but it still made her nervous. The woman was out of her league, and she knew it. But for some reason, she felt like it didn't matter. Maura had feelings for her, feelings that Jane had hoped existed. She looked at Maura, and saw her eyes were happier than had seen them in a while. When a smile giggle escaped Maura's lips, Jane raised her eyebrow in question. "What?"

"Jane... I was just thinking. We're going on our first official date tomorrow... but haven't we technically been dating for a while?"

Jane stared at the woman before her, wondering what on earth she could possibly mean. When Maura saw Jane was confused, she decided she better explain herself.

"Jane, we go out for drinks after work, we have constant sleepovers, we eat lunch together as often as possible, we fight like we're married, we go out for dinner and a movie all the time, I've met your parents, and we have keys to each others' places. I'm pretty sure we're already in a committed relationship with one another."

She watched as Jane took in everything she said. When Jane started to laugh hysterically, she knew she had done her job. Jane pulled her into a hug and Maura rested her head against the woman's shoulder.

"I had never thought about that. I suppose you're right. Well, I guess that will make tomorrow more of an anniversary dinner, then?" Jane heard Maura chuckle into her shoulder, and relished the feeling of the woman in her arms. How long had she hoped for this?

"I guess so," Maura replied against Jane's neck. "But let's skip on the gifts, Christmas is too close."

Jane only hummed her approval, as the two held each other in the doorway.

It seemed like they'd been standing there forever, when Jane came up with an idea. She pulled away from Maura so she could look at her.

"Maura... would you like to accompany me to a Christmas dinner at work?" Jane smiled as she saw Maura's confusions.

"You know that I'm already going, Jane. And two dates in two days? Adventurous, are we?" Maura said, as she smiled.

"I know you are Maura, but not as my date. And why not two dates in two days? It's Christmas," Jane replied.

Maura resumed her place on the shoulder of the detective, and she felt Jane sigh at the contact. She smiled into the detective's neck. "Sure Jane. I'll go as your date. But we'll have to do some more talking about what we are and aren't going to tell everyone." She moved her hand that was resting on the brunette's back to stroke her thumb along the back of Jane's neck. She moved her mouth from Jane's neck to Jane's ear as she said, "And yes, it is Christmas. Are you okay with me counting you as one of my gifts?"


	5. Girlfriend

**Title:** Coffee, Cold Weather, and New Beginnings

**Genre:** Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RIZZLES!

**Summary:** Can Winter change the lives of our favorite duo?

**Disclaimer:**I do not, nor will I ever, have any rights to Rizzoli & Isles

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to my LOVELY reviewers! I read and take to heart EVERY one. Keep it up with the feedback! I'm ALWAYS super interested to hear from you all. And seeing as though I've been fighting TERRIBLE writer's block, don't be surprised if you hear from me. Now... let's see if I can write some more!

Jane was beyond ecstatic. Maura had feelings for her, feelings Jane had been hoping were there for a long time. But now Jane knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they existed, and she couldn't be happier.

Entering her home after a night of what she could only describe as... eye opening, she realized just how tired she actually was from the day she had experienced. She felt a familiar nuzzle against her arm, as she laid down on her bed to relax. She allowed her dog Jo to curl up next to her, as she absentmindedly stroked the fur on her pet and zoned out into space. Visions of Maura and the night flashed before her eyes. She thought about the feeling of Maura in her arms as they swayed to music, how divine she smelled, and how it felt just to be in that moment. She thought about the softness of Maura's silk shirt against her arms, and the feeling of the supple skin that rested around her neck as they danced. Most of all, she thought about the kiss. Oh how magnificent it was to finally experience a kiss from Maura Isles. As she thought about it, she was surprised at how calm she stayed during the whole thing. The truth was, she could've jumped for joy. She would've loved to have been able to just scream from the amount of excitement that coursed through her body in that one moment alone.

She thought about how perfect it all was, and if Maura had planned the WHOLE thing. She smiled at this thought. Maura was so surprising sometimes. The woman was a walking encyclopedia robot one second, and the next a caring and tender human being. Seeing Maura change between the two was always an interesting thing to watch.

Jane knew there were a few reasons Maura went into Google mode. One of which was obvious: Maura was smart. Maura had tons of facts floating around in her head about any given topic on any given day, and she loved to share tidbits she felt no one knew. But there was also another reason she did this: to distance herself. Jane knew Maura had a soft side, she always had. She'd seen the blonde break down and let things get to her, and it always broke her heart to have to sit by and watch. Maura hated feeling weak, just as much as Jane did, and she proved her skills by rambling on about the facts and figures to make herself comfortable and get her mind off of what was at hand. Once Jane figured out that it was a coping mechanism of sorts, she started not to mind the sometimes obscure monologues given by her friend. And she had to admit, she did learn something every now and again from her friend.

Before she knew it, she felt the rays of the sun beaming against her; she had fallen asleep thinking about Maura. She realized that of all the things she could've fallen asleep thinking about from the day, her friend was definitely the best choice, and she had slept well because of it.

Jane sat up to get ready. She had a date with Maura, and she was planning on making a day of it. At this last thought, she realized something... Maura was technically her girlfriend now. This made her smile even bigger as she prepared for what she hoped would be a terrific day.

**Sorry this one is so short. After the last chapter going so well, this chapter was... almost impossible. Please keep the reviews coming. I'd love to hear some tips on how to beat writer's block, seeing as though it's been plaguing me lately. Thanks for your support!**


	6. DAMMIT!

**Title:** Coffee, Cold Weather, and New Beginnings

**Genre:** Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RIZZLES!

**Summary:** Can Winter change the lives of our favorite duo?

**Disclaimer:**I do not, nor will I ever, have any rights to Rizzoli & Isles

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to my LOVELY reviewers! I read and take to heart EVERY one. Keep it up with the feedback! I'm ALWAYS super interested to hear from you all. And seeing as though I've been fighting TERRIBLE writer's block, don't be surprised if you hear from me. Now... let's see if I can write some more!

Maura was a bundle of nerves. She was excited, nervous, thrilled, happy, scared, and so much more about her date with Jane. She hadn't been looking forward to a date like this in a long time. Sure, the guys have come and gone, but they were never enough. They were never Jane.

She was just out of the shower wearing nothing but a bathrobe, and decided to get some water from the fridge when she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone at that particular moment in time, and since she was currently not in the best attire to answer the door in, she decided to ignore it.

She heard the knocking continue as she started to head toward her bedroom.

"Maura, it's Jane. Open the door!"

Amused and curious, Maura turned around and headed for the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by a bouquet of flowers being handed to her. She accepted them with a smile, and couldn't help but notice Jane give her a once over. Remembering what she was wearing, she blushed, and moved to the side so Jane could enter. She quickly got a vase out of the kitchen and placed her flowers in water before returning to the detective who had taken a seat on her couch.

"I really wasn't expecting you until later," Maura said sweetly as made her way to stand near Jane. Jane smile up at her and smirked.

"I noticed," Jane said as she acknowledged the doctor's outfit. "I just, thought we could make a day of it, seeing how days like this are rare for us with the job and all."

Maura smiled. Maura could tell Jane was starting to rethink her idea by the fact that she was looking down and fidgeting a terrible deal.

"Jane," Maura said as she reached out to lift Jane's chin to meet her gaze, "that's a lovely idea. I just wish you would've warned me. I don't like being unprepared."

At this Jane smiled, relieved that Maura wasn't actually mad, as she feared she might have been. Jane once again gave Maura a once over, and smirked when she met the gaze of the lovely blonde before her. "I know you don't, Maur. But, I'm not too upset with the view, so..."

This caused Maura to laugh, and playfully shove the detective back onto the sofa. "Just give me a minute, ok?" Jane nodded, and carefully watched Maura as she entered the confines of her bedroom.

Jane relaxed against the sofa, knowing Maura took her time while getting ready. She had just found a comfortable position as she heard a loud, "Dammit," followed by a loud thunk come from the bedroom. Jane jolted to her feet and without knocking darted into the bedroom, where she saw Maura, clad in bra, and skirt, on the floor holding her leg.

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed as she knelt on the floor next to the blonde. Full of concern, she began to rub her hands along Maura's arms, and started looking her over for injuries.

"It's okay Jane, I'll be alright. I tripped over my shoes and fell. I just hurt my knees when I landed. I'm fine." She noticed the detective hadn't stopped her examination, and smiled at her girlfriend's concern. _Girlfriend..._she thought. _Jane Rizzoli is my girlfriend._ Her smile spread wider, as she reached out to grab the hand that was gently stroking her leg. "Honey, I mean it. I'm alright."

At the term of endearment, Jane's eyes immediately left their current job to meet the eyes of the woman who had just about scared her half to death. _Honey, _Jane said to herself. _I could get used to that._

Jane ran her hand along Maura's cheek, and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm glad you're alright, dear," she said with a smirk. This elicited a smile from Maura, as she found herself being engulfed into another kiss.

As they kissed, their hands started roaming. Jane who was perched slightly above Maura, let one hand roam on a leg she had before been so concerned about checking for injury, as her other hand found it's way to the back of Maura's head. Both of Maura's hands were entangled in brunette curls as the kiss started to heaten up. Jane gently lowered Maura's head to the floor, as a fever struck up between the pair. Maura's hands instinctively found Jane's back, as Jane's found Maura's soft golden hair. When the pair broke apart to breathe, Maura smiled broadly at the flustered woman atop her. As Jane moved in to capture Maura's lips, she found Maura's hand there instead. Confused, Jane looked at the woman lying beneath her. Maura only smiled, and said, "We have plans detective. Why don't we save this for later, hmm?" Jane, albeit being a little disappointed, nodded in agreement. She carefully got up, and then held out her hands to help Maura up off of the floor. Jane brushed herself and her girlfriend off, and then kindly excused herself to let Maura finish getting dressed.

She knew this was going to be a LONG day...

**You thought I'd cave that easily? PLEASE! I have a lot more planned for these two than just mindless sudden smut. Gotta be a LITTLE more patient. Now then... REVIEW!**


	7. Plebian

**Title:** Coffee, Cold Weather, and New Beginnings

**Genre:** Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RIZZLES!

**Summary:** Can Winter change the lives of our favorite duo?

**Disclaimer:**I do not, nor will I ever, have any rights to Rizzoli & Isles (I wish!)

**Author's Notes: **OH REVIWERS, how I love you! Thank you darlings for your sweet comments! Mission "Give Steph a goofy smile" has been completed! With that being said, the writer's block is still rearing it's UGLY head, so I apologize for any choppy parts and errors (no beta). (smh) what other story would have me researching? Good stuff. I have to credit my best friend Ellen for the dinner conversation. I love you darling. Also thanks to starbuckjade for being so helpful! THANKS DEARIES! ok.. ONWEGO!

Jane's leg was becoming bruised from having pinched herself so many times. She just could not make herself believe that she, and her now girlfriend Maura, were actually...well... together. There they were, sitting across the table from each other at some mom and pop restaurant in downtown Boston, just having a splendid time being in each others' presence. Jane knew that the day would go well, they always had something to talk about. Jane was trying to pay attention to the beautiful woman sitting with her, but found herself distracted in her own thoughts about everything that was happening.

"... in 1851 in Britain, the average age of people getting married was 24 and it stayed there, dipping slightly in the 1950s, before rising to the current age of 29. Among some cultures, such as the Karen people in Burma and Thailand, women are expected to write love poetry and give gifts to win over the man," Jane heard her date say. She smiled at the topic of conversation, and nodded politely to acknowledge she had heard the information.

"Jane... did you even hear a word I said?" Maura inquired. She had noticed the blank stare on Jane's face as she informed her of the history of dating. She thought it was relevant to the current situation, but obviously Jane's mind was somewhere else. She watched as Jane snapped back into reality at the sound of her name.

"Sorry, Maura. What was that?"

"I asked if you had even heard a word I said."

"Of course I did. Poems and gifts. I got it."

Maura smiled. It amazed her how people could pick up bits and pieces of conversation and not actually be paying a bit of attention. She saw Jane smile confidently, and only shook her head. Maura had no idea what Jane had planned for the day, but if the events of the morning had ANY indication of what was to come, Maura was pretty sure she was going to enjoy herself. She found herself remembering the events of the morning, and smiled. She heard Jane clear her throat, and found the detective grinning at her with a devilish look in her eyes.

"I'd love to know what you're thinking right now, Maura," Jane said.

"I've just been wondering what on earth you've got planned for us today," Maura replied, smiling widely.  
>"Well," Jane began, "I figured we could take a tour of the town if your shoes can handle it." Maura laughed as she saw Jane motion toward her three inch heels.<p>

"Well, I do own running shoes, Jane. There's always time to fix it if I must, but as long as we don't go running for miles, I'm pretty sure I'll be alright. Plus, I've lived here for a while. I've see Boston."

"Not my Boston, you haven't," Jane said with a smile. She was excited for their day. She reached across the table to take Maura's hands in her own, as they continued making small talk about plans for the day, the job, drinks, animals, everything. Their conversation was interrupted by a new waiter appearing at their table.

Jane noticed the young man eye the hands that were connected over the table, grimace, and pull out his order sheet. She inwardly groaned. She knew that this was not going to be fun.

"Can I get you ladies any refills? Any food maybe?" The waiter said with disdain.

Jane shot Maura an eye roll, which made her smile softly, and increase her grip of Jane's hands, signaling that she would handle it.

"I'm quite alright, thanks. But I think my girlfriend might want another beer. Honey?"

Jane was trying not to laugh at the boy's face. It must have turned three shades redder than is normal for any human, and Jane had Maura to thank for it. She smiled, biting the inside of her cheek to gain composure, and spoke. "Sure. Another beer would be fantastic."

She noticed the boy's discomfort, and decided she wasn't done messing with him.

"Are you okay, kid? You look a little green," Jane said, feigning concern.

"Yea, umm, I'm fine. I'll get you your beer," the boy said as he disappeared behind the counter.

Jane eyed Maura and smiled, which was broken when she heard the conversation from the back of the restaurant.

"Yea, man," she heard the young waiter say, "they are TOTALLY dating. That is SO disgusting. I do NOT care what you and your dyke girlfriend want. I should totally do something to her beer."

Jane looked at Maura, who she could tell was still listening intently to the conversation happening in the back.

"Maura," Jane whispered, "I'm sorry. Maybe this was a bad idea..." When Maura finally looked at Jane, she had a fire in her eyes that hadn't been there before. Jane was immediately intrigued, but also concerned of what the doctor was thinking.

"Maura, what..." Jane started to whisper, before the doctor shushed her by shaking her head and bringing her finger to her lips. Jane eyed her for a second before nodding, deciding to watch Maura do her thing. Jane knew that she was usually the one to get aggressive, and she was DEFINITELY pissed, but seeing the look in Maura's eyes told her that Maura had a plan, and a good one, and she was intent on seeing what the ME was capable of.

When Jane saw the waiter approach the table, she held her breath, waiting to see what would happen. The waiter set the drink on the table, and faked a smile.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" the waiter asked, his voice dripping with disgust.

Jane grimaced and looked at the woman across the table from her. Maura smiled softly at her, that fire still in her eyes, and turned to face the young man.

"Actually, there is something you can do for us," Maura stated.

"Of course," the waiter said as he pulled out his scratch pad.

"No, you won't be needing that," Maura said as she let go of Jane's hand to push the pad onto the table.

The waiter looked shockingly at the hand on his arm, and looked up to meet Maura's eyes.

"We have working cochlea, which means we could hear your little conversation."

The waiter removed his arm out of Maura's grasp, and looked down at his twiddling thumbs.

Jane could only watch as Maura continued.

"Next time you insult someone, you might want to make sure no one can hear you, especially not me and my 'dyke girlfriend,'" at this, Maura stood up with her hands on her hips to meet the boys stare. Maura was slightly shorter than he was, but it was no less intimidating.

"I have a good mind to file a complaint, and trust me, I know plenty of good lawyers who would love an easy win like this. And, hypothetically speaking, if I were to do this, it would mean terminating this job, and the possibility of every other food service job you could ever want. Judging by your attitude, age, and facial structure, I would also presume you're in college, correct?"

The boy nodded.

"Well, then that would mean calling your dean of discipline and informing him of your behavior. Chances are that he wouldn't be too happy to hear about that. You would be reprimanded severely for an incident of this nature. Consider yourself lucky that my girlfriend and I are nice people and are willing to overlook this. My tip to you is to go to the library and brush up on the meaning of the word 'ignorant' and try to make yourself NOT be that way. Come, Jane. I think it's time we leave."

Jane, in shock, stood up and followed her out of the door of the restaurant. As soon as they reached outside, Maura saw Jane smile.

"What?" Maura asked.

"Where on earth did you learn how to do that?" Jane asked, grabbing Maura's hands.

"I've sat in on plenty an interrogation, Jane. I'm a fast learner."

Jane shook her head, and placed her hand on the small of Maura's back to lead her away from the door.

"Come on. Let's start your tour."

**You know the drill... REVIEW!**


	8. Exhaustion

**Title:** Coffee, Cold Weather, and New Beginnings

**Genre:** Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RIZZLES!

**Summary:** Can Winter change the lives of our favorite duo?

**Disclaimer:**I do not, nor will I ever, have any rights to Rizzoli & Isles (But I do own season 1 now!)

**Author's Notes: **Lovely reviewers! Thank you very much for your positive words! You keep me going when writing gets tough. Love to all of you! I decided to change the rating to T... but this chapter bumps it back to M (I know. FINALLY!) Here goes nothing! 

Tired, Maura set her purse on her counter, slipped off her shoes and headed toward her couch. She saw Jane come around and sit next to her. They must've walked 10 miles, easily. But Maura didn't mind. Jane had taken her to the National Baseball Hall of Fame, which Maura had to admit was VERY interesting. Some of the feats the men had conquered were phenomenal. Jane took her to Newbury Street, which was a pleasant surprise. She shopped in all of her favorite stores, and looking at the bags her girlfriend was carrying, she smiled at the kind gesture. She knew Jane hated to shop, but she had taken her anyway. They went to the Boston Beer Company, where they tasted beers Maura never knew existed. She had fully enjoyed her day with Jane, and was excited to see what other fun things she had planned. She knew Jane was adamant on getting her in a helicopter for a tour, which was an oddly exhilarating idea, as well as taking her to a Blue Man Group concert, which Jane swore was one of the best things she could ever see.

Maura smiled as she felt Jane's arm rest along the back of the couch as she brought her left hand rest on Maura's left shoulder. They were both exhausted, and Maura was reminded of this when she heard Jane give a sigh of relief at sitting down. Maura gently rested her head on Jane's shoulder, and Jane pulled her close with her arm. They just sat there for a moment, relishing in the feel of resting and of each other.

"Are you as tired as I am right now?" Maura heard Jane ask softly.

She smiled and nodded into Jane's neck. She felt Jane kiss the top of her head and closed her eyes at the sentiment.

"I am, but it was worth it." Maura could feel Jane smile against the top of her head.

"Well, I'm glad I could show you a good time," Jane replied, squeezing Maura gently. She felt Maura move to stand up and shot her a curious look.

"I was going to get water. Want some?" Jane smiled and nodded in response to Maura, as she watched her walk into the kitchen.

Jane stared off into space, thinking about her day, her date, and her girlfriend. She smiled, realizing that she hadn't been this happy in a long time. She snapped out of her daydream when she saw a bottle of water held out before her. She smiled her thank you, and took a sip. She saw Maura sit on the table in front of her, and leaned forward to get closer.

"I really can't remember the last time I was this tired on a day off, Maura," Jane said with a smile, as she readjusted herself to lay down on Maura's soft sofa.

Maura smiled at her and stood up, moving to straddle the detective's lap. Jane smiled, and set down her water on the table next to where Maura's had been placed, and rested her now empty hand on the doctor's hips. Maura leaned forward and laid down atop Jane, and snuggled into her neck, which was slowly become her favorite thing to do.

They just laid there, resting comfortably with each other after their long day. Jane thought for a second that Maura had fallen asleep, until she felt soft kisses being placed along her collarbone. Jane slowly reached down to stroke Maura's cheek, and brought her up for a kiss. The kiss was sweet, but full of emotion like it usually was. But this time, Jane knew it felt different. There was a hint of desire, of want, and Jane started to get nervous as the kiss grew in intensity. Maura sensed Jane's change in demeanor, and pulled back to look at her. She could see the want in Jane's eyes, but she could also see the fear, and the doubt she was feeling as well. Maura smiled gently, trying to reassure Jane that everything was alright. But Jane just stared at her with an unsure look in her eyes. Maura sat up with a soft kiss, straddling the detective's waist again, signaling to Jane that she wanted to talk. Jane sighed and looked up at the woman before her. God she loved this woman, but she was terrified. She had never been with a woman before, and Maura had and the one thing she didn't enjoy was feeling insufficient. She only wanted to make Maura happy, always. But she just wasn't sure if she could do that in the bedroom.

She looked into Maura's awaiting eyes, filled with love and concern, and understanding. She smiled softly, placing her hands on Maura's thighs, which Maura soon covered with her own hands.

"Jane... talk to me... please," Maura said, finally breaking the silence.

Jane bit her lip, and sighed. She knew she could trust Maura, and knew that everything would work out, but she didn't enjoy putting everything out there like this. She also knew that Maura was her girlfriend, and that she would have to fix her ability to talk about her emotions.

"It's not that I don't want this," she said looking at their hand that were now interlocked, and avoiding Maura's eyes. "I'm just not sure I know how."

Maura reached up and cupped Jane's face, stroking her thumb across Jane's cheekbone.

"Jane, listen to me. I love you okay? I don't know if that's okay for me to say since technically we've only been on one date, but so be it. I do. I can't remember ever wanting a relationship to work as much as I'm hoping for this one to. This isn't exactly too familiar to me, either. I'm going to be in the same boat, sweetheart. You're not alone, ever. We just have to figure this out."

Jane smiled into the hand still caressing her face. Maura loved her, and was there for her, things she was pretty sure she already knew. But hearing it aloud was different. She grabbed the hand, kissed it, and placed it back on the thigh of the person it belonged to, placing her own hand on top.

"Yeah, I guess we do have to figure this out," she said as she pulled down Maura for a kiss. She felt Maura smile and place her hands on the sides of her face. Jane broke the kiss and gently tugged Maura's head up to look her in the eye. "By the way, I love you, too." She saw Maura smile bigger than she had ever seen, and she could only smile in return. She knew that they could do this, together.

Jane felt Maura shift on her lap, as they locked lips again. Jane was determined to make love to her girlfriend, experience of not.

Jane felt Maura's hands tangle in her hair. They were slowly edging past the point of no return, and on Maura's couch. She knew that this was NOT the place where she wanted this to happen. She pulled away from her make-out session with regret, and smiled at the pout on Maura's lips.

"Bed. Now," she said, running her hands down Maura's arms and back up to her shoulders. Maura nodded, and got off of Jane's lap, holding out her hand to help Jane up from the sofa. Jane took it gladly, and stood up, straightening out her shirt. Maura turned around to head to her bedroom, and felt Jane's hands on her hips, and lips on her neck as Jane nuzzled her from behind. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's middle as they walked down the hallway, Jane never stopped her kisses against Maura's neck.

Maura opened the door to her room, and walked it, letting Jane close the door behind them. She turned around to face the door and was immediately pulled into a heated exchange of hungry lips. Her arms immediately found themselves around Jane's neck, gently stroking her back, as Jane's found their way to Maura's waist. Maura was just as nervous as Jane was about all of this, but kissing Jane, their hands slowly exploring the space the rested upon, the want and the need of the moment, it all reassured Maura of the fact that this was really going to happen.

As Jane's tongue began exploring Maura's mouth, Maura decided that the clothes her hands were roaming over were getting to be in the way. As she moved her hands under Jane's shirt, she felt Jane's hands stop her.

Maura watched as Jane removed the article of clothing, revealing her simple cotton bra, and smiled. Jane smiled back, and Maura noticed a change in her demeanor. Jane placed her hands on the top button of Maura's blouse, unbuttoned it slowly, kissed the exposed skin, and whispered in between kisses. "I don't want... to rush this... okay?"

She looked up from her spot on Maura's stomach and saw her nod. When she finished removing the blouse revealing Maura's lacy (and probably expensive) bra, Jane smiled and gently walked Maura backwards until she was stopped by the edge of the bed.

"Sit down," Jane said gently. Maura did what she was told, and reached up to undo the belt and buttons of Jane's pants. Jane quickly stepped out of them, and tossed the aside, before kneeling on the floor at Maura's feet. She kissed Maura deeply as she undid the side zipper on Maura's skirt. Maura lifted off of the bed to allow Jane to remove the clothing from her legs. Maura felt Jane's hands on her thighs, as Jane settled herself between Maura's legs. Jane gently lifted Maura and scooted her farther up onto the bed. Maura's legs encircled Jane's waist as Jane began placing kisses on Maura's upper body. Jane's hand cupped Maura's breasts through her bra, which caused Maura arched at the contact.

"Hmm, I guess this isn't so hard," Jane teased with a smile.

"You know we're just getting started, right?" Maura asked, smiling back. She felt Jane's hands reach underneath her body, and arched her back to let Jane remove her bra. Jane tossed the garment aside, and gently stroked the now bare and incredibly gorgeous breasts of her girlfriend. She felt Maura squirm under her hands, and decided to take her chances as she brought her mouth to Maura's chest. She heard Maura groan, and felt fingers in her hair as she began licked and kissing the newly revealed skin.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Maura asked as she tried to keep still. She felt Jane chuckle against her breast, and smiled. This was going a lot better than she had expected. She removed her hands from Jane's hair to put them to work on removing Jane's bra, which came off with little effort. She tossed it somewhere out of the way, and moved her hands to the perfect mounds. She felt Jane moan against her as she gently massaged Jane's chest. Jane kissed her way back up to Maura's lip, which she assaulted with a mind numbing kiss. She felt Maura start to grind her hips into the leg that was resting between her thighs and broke the kiss.

"Maura, you're going to have to help me out here... I don't know what..." Jane started to say, before feeling a hand cover her mouth. She smiled, and licked Maura's hand, which made her laugh.

"Just do what you think you should, and I'll guide you through what feels good. Deal?" Maura said as she stroked Jane's face gently. Jane nodded and moved on of her legs out from between Maura's for better reach. She supported herself one hand that rested next to Maura's head, and her knees, as her free hand gently stroked Maura's side. Jane leaned down to kiss the woman below her, as she felt Maura's hands stroke her back. She cautiously adjusted her body and removed Maura's panties, kissing down her toned legs. When she came back to meet Maura's eyes, she knew Maura was ready for this, she just didn't know if she was. But, she knew there was no turning back now. So, never leaving Maura's gaze, she brought her hand down to Maura's sex, gently stroking the wet skin that rested there. She watched Maura's eyes roll back in her head for a moment, as her tongue came out to wet her lips.

"Maura, tell me what to do. What do you want?" Jane said, her voice husky from her own desire, as she continued running her fingers between Maura's wet folds. She heard Maura groan, as she watched the usually put together scientist slowly came undone.

"You're doing just fine, Jane," Maura said with a groan, her voice raw and full of want.

Jane smirked at her lover, before circling Maura's clit with her fingers. Maura's hips bucked harshly out of instinct, as Jane moved her body to rest the hand that was supporting her onto Maura's waist to help hold her down. Jane removed her hand from between Maura's legs to readjust her body to get more comfortable, which cause Maura to whine at the loss of contact.

"Just have to be patient, dear," Jane teased with a smirk. She caught Maura's gaze and saw that her eyes had gone two shades darker. She felt Maura cup her ass and pull at the underwear she was sure she had ruined. Jane nodded in understanding, and removed the piece of clothing as Maura's smooth hand thrusted immediately into her folds. She hissed at the contact, and raised her eyebrow at Maura, who only shrugged. Jane started to chuckle, but was stopped when Maura increased the speed of her thrusts. Jane rocked her hips in time with Maura's hand, and bent down to attack Maura's lips.

"So that's how you want it, huh?" Jane said against Maura's mouth. Maura only looked up at her, as Jane placed her hand back between Maura's legs. Soon, both Jane and Maura were moving in motion to the hands inside them. They set up a rhythm and were soon in sync with each other, making the fact that their limbs were a tangled mess a bit less of a problem. Maura reached up to kiss Jane, who was now panting wildly atop her.

Their pace frenzied as Jane felt Maura's inner walls tighten. She knew she herself was close, and was relived that the woman below her was as close to the brink as she was. Jane looked down at Maura, who had closed her eyes. Her hair was a mess, and she had sweat trickling down the side of her face; Jane had never seen anything so beautiful. She wanted to see the doctor lose control, and she wanted to be the cause of it.

"Maura, I want you to open your eyes and keep them open for me. Can you do that?" Jane asked. Maura nodded as she did as she was asked, which caused a smile to form across Jane's face. Jane stroked Maura's hair back, kiss her quickly and fiercely, and moved to look at her again. Jane smiled softly and started rocking against the fingers still inside of her as she set her palm to rest against Maura's clit while she started to pump three fingers in and out of Maura at a speed faster than she thought she was capable of. Maura gasped and gripped Jane's arm with her free hand, fighting to keep her eyes open. Jane rocked rapidly against Maura's hand, as Maura did the same. Jane heard Maura's breath catch, followed by a deep moaning of her name, and her inner walls gripping Jane's hand tightly. Jane watched as Maura writhed from pleasure, her body shaking and eyes closing against her will. Jane soon came after her, whispering Maura's name into her ear, as she collapsed atop the woman beneath her.

Neither moved for a while, both catching their breaths and coming off of their highs. Jane felt Maura stir beneath her, moving her arms to encircle Jane's back. Jane smiled into Maura's neck, and planted a soft kiss there.

"You okay?" Jane asked shakily, her voice not fully functional yet.

Maura smiled and tightened her grip around the woman lying on top of her. "I can't really complain much, you?" she replied teasingly. This caused Jane to raise her head and look at Maura, who let out a hearty laugh. Jane smiled, and kissed the woman who was holding her sweetly on the lips. Jane gently slid off from on top of Maura to lay at he side, which caused Maura to turn to face her. Jane ran her fingers along Maura's cheek and smiled. She didn't want to ruin the moment by say that she had just had the best sex of her life, but it was true. What had she been so worried about? Man what she had been missing.

Maura watched Jane's face as she drifted off into thought. When a devilish smile crossed her lips, Maura grew intrigued.

"What are you thinking about, detective?" she asked softly, bringing Jane out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I don't know, about how the RedSox lost their last game? What do you think I'm thinking about, silly?" Jane replied, earning a light smack from Maura. Jane laughed and then looked at Maura with a serious look in her eye.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Jane said, kissing the doctor lightly. Maura smiled at the compliment. "Well, you aren't too bad yourself, detective," Maura replied, running her fingers through Jane's curly brown locks.

Jane held out her arms, and Maura slid into them, wrapping her own arms around Jane, and snuggling herself against her.

"I think it's time for a nap. It's Christmas Eve, and I want some eggnog later," Jane said, resting her head on Maura's.

"I think that's a good idea, as long as you share."

**Thoughts?**


	9. We're getting it

**Title:** Coffee, Cold Weather, and New Beginnings

**Genre:** Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RIZZLES!

**Summary:** Can Winter change the lives of our favorite duo?

**Disclaimer:**I do not, nor will I ever, have any rights to Rizzoli & Isles

**Author's Notes: **Not as many reviews this time, but that's all right! I still love you little busy bees! Sorry it's been a little while since the last update. I moved into college and have been waiting to settle in before continuing this. Still a bit of writer's block going on, but as always... I'll just wing it!

Jane woke up that afternoon naked and a little confused. She felt the weight curled up in her arms move slightly, and the events of the day came flooding back to her. She smiled and tightened her grip around the woman that lay in her embrace. She couldn't believe that they had FINALLY taken the leap. And Jane had to admit... it was GOOD. So long she had waited to make a move, purely due to the fact that she was unsure of how Maura felt. But Maura felt just what Jane felt, and now they were naked, curled up in bed on Christmas Eve.

She felt Maura stirring, and softly placed a few kisses to the top of her head. She could feel Maura smile against her chest and snuggle farther into her. Having Maura in her arms felt... right. Jane smiled again and began slowly rubbing her thumb up and down the side of Maura's waist. She felt Maura groan before she heard it, and chuckled lightly.

"Good afternoon, Doctor," Jane whispered. She felt Maura groan again, and smirked.

"Do I have to?" She heard Maura ask.

"Do you have to what, honey?"

"Be awake right now."

Jane smiled widely. "No, you don't. You can go right back to sleep if you wish. But remember, I've promised you eggnog."

She felt Maura chuckle against her.

Maura turned and lifted herself onto her forearms to look Jane in the eyes. "And you better deliver," she said, kissing Jane. "Oh, and good afternoon to you as well, detective."

Jane smiled up at the woman now towering over her, before kissing her soundly. As they kissed, Jane realized that the two of them were like magnets. They just couldn't stay away from each other, and once they were connected, there was no pulling them apart. Maura's lips were so soft and so amazing to kiss, and now that knew she this, she knew that it would be hard to resist them. But for now, she just enjoyed the feeling of kissing her girlfriend, who was now completely on top of her.

Maura broke away to breathe, and smiled down at the woman below her. She knew that this Christmas would probably be the best one to date, and that they would probably only get better now that she and Jane had made things official. She kissed the woman below her again softly, "I would love to just lie here all day and kiss you, but that infamously delicious eggnog of yours sounds very tasty at the moment."

This made Jane smile, and nod. Maura rolled off of her with one last kiss, and sauntered to the bathroom to shower. Jane wanted so badly to join her, but knew that if she didn't get up and pour Maura some eggnog, she might be in some serious trouble. So, she slipped out of bed, putting on shorts and a tank, and made her way to the kitchen.

Luckily, Jane had made Maura a batch earlier in the week, and she hadn't drank it all. She was hoping there was some left, otherwise, Maura would have to wait until tomorrow to get any. She poured two cups, adding a little extra nutmeg and cinnamon on top, and made her way to the couch. She sat the cups on the table, turned on the television, and waited for her partner to emerge from the bathroom.

When Maura came out, it was in nothing but a large oversize tee that Jane had left at her house by accident. Jane swallowed hard, relishing in the view of Maura in nothing but her shirt, and gestured toward the cup on the table. Maura sat down on the couch next to Jane, and took a sip.

"Why is it that it always seems better when you come over and pour them than when I do it myself?" Maura asked.

"It's because I'm magical, Maura. I have the power to make eggnog delicious," she replied sarcastically. Maura lightly slapped her side, as Jane brought an arm to settle around Maura's shoulder. They sat there in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company, and watching The Food Network Challenge: Christmas Edition. Jane watched as Bass slowly made his way into the living room with them, and took a place right at his owner's feet. Jane chuckled, and brought Maura's attention to her tortoise, who was apparently looking for some sort of attention. Maura set her glass on the table, and inched forward on the couch to be able to reach her beloved pet, as she began to slowly pet him.

"What is it, honey? Are you hungry?" Maura asked her pet. Jane smiled as she watched the interaction. Maura always said she had social issues, that she had problems dealing with people. Jane knew that Maura had some... certain characteristics that might possibly turn off a potential friend, but watching her sweetly talk to her unresponsive animal, Jane found it hard to believe that no one stuck around long enough to see how amazing she really could be.

"Jane, I think he's hungry..." she said, breaking Jane out of her thoughts.

Jane nodded in response, and watched Maura get up off of the couch. Jane loved just watching her sometimes. She was such an elegant person, and that shined through in everything she did, including the way she walked. Jane followed her into the kitchen, and watched her kneel on the floor to place veggies and fruit into a small bowl that was laid out for Bass. When Maura turned to look for her pet, she saw the sweet smile on Jane's face. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You're just adorable."

Maura smiled, and Jane offered her hand to help the ME stand. Jane watched her brush herself off, as Bass finally made his way past their feet to his food.

"I guess he was hungry. You don't speak tortoise or anything, do you?" Jane asked, which caused Maura to giggle.

"No Jane, I don't speak tortoise. I just knew it had been a while since I fed him, and used my deductive reasoning skills to concur that he was indeed in need of food."

Jane smiled and shook her head, as she brought her hands to rub Maura's arms.

"I'm going to have to go home soon..." Jane began hesitantly.

Maura nodded slightly, a saddened look on her face. "I know. Your pet needs some attention, too. Plus, you probably need some clothes, huh?" Maura watched Jane nod. "I want to take you shopping, though."

"Maura, we went shopping yesterday!"

"Yes, for me. You need something ravishing to wear to the dinner."

Jane raised her eyebrow at the woman before her. She didn't want to buy anything new. She felt perfectly happy with her jeans and a t-shirt wardrobe, and Maura knew that. But, Jane also knew that Maura enjoyed spoiling her with new clothes, and Jane would do anything Maura wanted to.

"Ravishing?" Jane finally replied. "I'm not seeing the president, I don't need anything spectacular, Maur."

"Jane, it's a nice dinner... a CHRISTMAS dinner. I think you should have a little something special to wear," Maura replied.

Jane had no rebuttal, just like she figured she wouldn't. She rolled her eyes, nodded, and heard Maura squeal in excitement. Jane only smiled, enjoying seeing Maura this excited over something.

"Let's go to my place, feed and walk Jo, and then you can indulge in a little shopping, okay?"

Maura nodded excitedly, and went to her room to get some clothes on. Jane knew she was whipped. But the funny thing was, she didn't care. She would gladly be put through a shopping trip if it meant seeing Maura's eyes light up and her glowing smile.

About twenty minutes later, Maura emerged in a sleeveless dress that matched the color of her eyes perfectly. The slightly low neckline made Jane's mouth water, as she eyed her lover up and down. Maura smiled, as she let Jane cross in front of her to go to the car.

Jane hated shopping. She hated having to take off clothes to put on others over and over. But Maura was enjoying herself, and Jane knew that she could put up with the hassle a little longer to please the woman in her life.

In about the fifth store, after trying on more than thirty dresses, they found it. A gold, strapless, form fitting dress that hugged Jane in all the right places. Maura was ecstatic. Jane had looked good in everything she tried on, but this was... wow. Maura nodded her approval as Jane spun around proudly, knowing she looked good. As she stood staring into the mirror, she Maura's arms around her waist as the woman hugged her from behind.

"I think we should get this one, Jane."

"I actually agree with you, Maur."

Maura smiled, and kissed the skin under Jane's left ear.

"You know Jane... the best dresses are worn to be taken off," Maura whispered into Jane's ear. Jane's mouth turned up in a devilish grin as she looked into Maura's eyes in the mirror.

"Well, then let's get out of here and back to my place. I'd love to test your theory, doctor."


	10. Hot steamy buns

**Title:** Coffee, Cold Weather, and New Beginnings

**Genre:** Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RIZZLES!

**Summary:** Can Winter change the lives of our favorite duo?

**Disclaimer:**I do not, nor will I ever, have any rights to Rizzoli & Isles

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay, devotees! Since moving to college, finding the time and motivation to write is becoming slim. But, on we go! Special shout out to AnimeLOVER152! You're comment pretty much made my life! Thank you darling! Now, let's see how the last few chapters of this goes, shall we?

It was Christmas morning, and Maura woke up naked to an empty bed. She frowned at the feeling of cold sheets between her hand on her lover's side of the bed, and decided to get up to find out what was so important to get the usually late sleeping Jane Rizzoli out of bed so early. As she sat up and slipped on one of Jane's tee shirts, she began to smell the wonderful aroma of fresh cinnamon from the general direction of the kitchen, and smiled.

As she made her way to the kitchen, the smell grew stronger, as did the sound of gentle humming of what sounded like "The Christmas Song." She caught sight of Jane dancing gently to her own humming, cooking away, and stopped to admire the view. She smiled widely at the sight before her, and gazed in wonder at the lovely woman currently trying to spoil her with fresh breakfast. When Jane stilled her movements to check the buns in the oven*, Maura quietly wrapped her arms around Jane from behind. Jane jumped from surprise, but immediately relaxed, as she leaned her head against the one that had come to rest on her shoulder.

"Party pooper," Maura heard Jane whisper.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Scrooge," Maura replied with a squeeze and a kiss to Jane's cheek. Jane turned around in Maura's arms, and planted a kiss on the honey blonde's lips.

"Merry Christmas, darling," Jane said with a smile. The timer to the oven went off, and Maura released her grip to let Jane continue her baking.

"I was planning on bringing them to you, ya know? It's a Christmas tradition in the Rizzoli family, cinnamon buns," Jane said, handing Maura a plate with a fresh cinnamon bun. "I remember waking up every year to the magnificent smell of these puppies warming up. I always knew this was something I would want to do with my own family one day, and when I moved out, I continued to do it for myself every once in a while," Jane grabbed Maura's hand that was sitting on the bar at which they were now sitting. "Now that I have someone else to enjoy this with, though, I think it will most definitely become a yearly tradition."

Maura smiled at the sincerity in Jane's words. She gripped the hand atop her own, and moved to take a huge bite out of the cinnamon bun in her other hand. Jane laughed at the move, and shook her head. She heard Maura moan into her cinnamon bun, and smirked at the sight of watching Maura, who was currently failing to keep the icing off of her face.

They hadn't even been in an official relationship for a week, and Jane could already see herself doing this everyday, living her life alongside Maura Isles. She was never one to believe in happily ever after, but lately, she found herself thinking of nothing but. She laughed at her childlike fantasies, but deep down, she knew that this was it, this was what she had been waiting for her entire life, and it had been right in front of her for a very long time.

"Jane, where did you go?" she heard Maura ask. She was snapped back to reality, and smiled gently at the woman next to her.

"Eh. Just thinking about some things," she replied with a smile.

Maura took that moment to place her own plate and Jane's in the dishwasher.

"Care to share?" she asked, as she placed her hands on Jane's shoulders and began to massage gently.

"You're my savior," Jane said, relaxing at the touch.

"That's what you were thinking about just now?" Maura asked playfully.

"Actually, yes," Jane replied, wincing when Maura hit a particularly tense place in her shoulders.

"Sorry," Maura commented weakly. Jane was thinking about her as a savior? Maura didn't know what to think...

"Don't be freaked out, Doc," Jane said, obviously sensing Maura's confusion and slight discomfort at the title. "I was merely pondering the meanings of life, butterfly effect, karma... and what exactly I did to deserve you," Jane said as she turned her head to catch Maura's gaze for a brief moment.

"You know about the butterfly effect?" Maura asked, unable to say anything else out of sheer shock.

"Yea. There was a movie about it..." she heard Maura's scoff, and smiled. "I read 'A Sound of Thunder' in school, Maura. I liked it a lot, actually**," she stated.

Maura stopped her ministrations on Jane's back, and gently kissed Jane's neck to signal the completion of her task. Jane turned around on the stool, and pulled Maura into her lap for a hug.

"You know, I could pose the same question, Jane," Maura whispered from against Jane's neck.

"What question, sweetheart?" Jane mumbled against the top of Maura's head.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Maura answered, snuggling into Jane's neck further.

Just when Jane thought it was impossible to hug Maura any tighter, her grip increased on the woman who was consuming all of her senses, all of her thoughts.

"What time does the dinner start tonight, Maura?" Jane mumbled from against Maura's hair. Her hands began to gently rub Maura's back almost automatically, eliciting a moan of approval from the woman on her lap.

"You know that it starts at 6:30, Jane," Maura replied with a kiss to the detective's neck.

"And what time is it now?" Jane said, not even bothering to find out for herself.

"It is exactly," Maura began as she pulled away to look at the oven clock, "10 am, Jane," she said, replacing her head into the spot it was formerly occupying on Jane's shoulder.

"Which means we have, what, 6 hours to just do whatever we want until we have to start getting ready for this shin dig?"

"Leaving time to get ready, yes, just about," Maura said, sitting upright in Jane's lap to look at her. When her eyes finally caught Jane's, she saw that the detective's normally chocolate brown eyes were almost black with desire. Jane's smirk lasted about half a second before she felt Maura's lips capturing her own. She met the kiss hungrily, increasing the intensity of the kiss immediately. Maura moaned as Jane's tongue began exploring her mouth, and they began a timeless duet made of kisses, tongues, and hands roaming continuously over the little clothing that separated them.

Jane made quick work of the tee Maura had apparently stolen from her dresser (not that she minded a bit), and wasn't too surprised to find nothing underneath. Maura finally pulled away to take a breath, and her eyes now matched the blackness of Jane's.

"I think we should relocate, Jane," Maura suggested, her voice husky and rough.

"I think you're right, doc," Jane replied, as she placed her hands under Maura's ass to lift her into the air. Maura squealed with delight, which was soon silenced as she realized that they weren't headed toward the bedroom, or even the couch. Jane had turned around to place Maura onto the bar, and was now removing her own clothing.

"Jane... this isn't what I meant," Maura said, focusing all of her attention on watching Jane undress.

Jane only smirked up at Maura, and when all of her clothes had been successfully removed and placed onto the floor, she approached Maura slowly, a fire in her eyes.

"Jane... I don't think this is sanitary," Maura barely managed to get out as Jane's mouth latched onto her breast. Maura's hand quickly grabbed a fistful of Jane's hair, as she let out a deep moan. Somehow Jane knew just what she wanted, which made her even that more amazing in bed. Maura's thoughts were silenced by a hand reaching higher on her thigh. She pulled Jane's head away from it's spot on her chest, and pulled her up for a passionate kiss. As she kissed her, Maura felt Jane's fingers enter her roughly, and gasped. Jane donned an evil smirk as she increased the speed and strength of her thrusts. She was a little concerned at her roughness, but when she heard the noise that escaped Maura's lips, she knew she had made a good decision.

"Jane..." Maura whined, almost cautiously.

"What, baby? This not what you want?" Jane asked, knowing what Maura's answer would be. But, as she asked this, she slowed her hands to an agonizing snail's pace, which made Maura moan in frustration.

"You want it like this? I could just tease you slowly and endlessly for hours, hovering you just on the edge for as long as I see fit. Is that what you want, Maura?" Jane said, removing her fingers completely to gently stroke Maura's clit.

Maura shuddered at the change in contact. Jane was driving her crazy. Maura only shook her head, and bucked her hips into Jane's hand, signal her want for more contact.

"No, Maura," Jane said, removing her hand to grab Maura's breast. "I don't want you to show me. No, I want you to tell me, Maura. Tell me what you want."

Maura opened her eyes, which had gone darker than Jane had ever seen. Jane stared at her, still gently massaging Maura's breasts. Maura grabbed Jane's wrists, and pulled them away from her chest. Jane's eyes widened as she felt her hands being dragged to rest on Maura's upper thighs.

"You wanna know what I want, Jane?" Maura asked huskily. Jane only nodded, getting more and more turned on at the display before her. She knew Maura had a wild side, a side she hid in her professional and personal life to keep herself together. Jane's entire goal had been to get an early Christmas present by unwrapping the beast she knew existed in the usually composed blonde. As she watched Maura in awe, she knew that this was going to be a Christmas to remember.

"I want you," Maura began, leaning forward to roughly kiss down Jane's neck. She wanted to be careful not to leave any marks for their coworkers to see. She'd save that for another time, "to fuck me. None of that slow shit, Jane. Hard and fast, just like you know I want it." Jane smirked in satisfaction. Maura not only cursed, but she had just verbally requested for Jane to leave her limping for the rest of the day. Without a second thought, Jane thrusted her hands into Maura, causing the woman's hips to buck wildly. Jane's movements were the exact opposite of delicate, as she moved her hand faster and faster inside Maura.

When Jane was pumping in and out as fast as she could, she heard Maura begin to groan, and found extra strength she didn't know she possessed. Moving faster than she ever thought possible, she watched Maura quickly spasm into orgasm. But Jane wasn't about to just give up. She continued her rapid pace through Maura's orgasm, pushing Maura higher and higher into ecstasy. As soon as Maura realized that Jane hadn't stopped, her eyes flew open to see a devilish look meet her gaze. Maura's hands flew down to Jane's, gripping her wrists, knowing that she was quickly becoming oversensitive. Jane only shook her head, smiling evilly in response to Maura's actions. Maura whimpered. She had asked Jane to make it rough, and she had to admit, it was turning her on. She had never been able to have multiple orgasms before, and she was almost afraid of what was going to happen. But as she slipped into a second wave of euphoria, she could only gasp at the sensations that Jane's ministrations were causing. Maura's responses only encouraged Jane more, as she began rubbing her own center against Maura's knee. Maura's hands gripped at Jane's waist, pulling her harder against her knee. She stuck her own still hand inside of Jane, as Jane continued to grind, and thrust her never ceasing hand. As Maura hit her third wave, Jane's hips began a rapid pace, almost matching the one her hand was producing. She groaned as she reached her climax, slowly stilling her hand inside Maura, and bringing her head to rest on Maura's now limp shoulder.

When she was finally able to compose herself, she chuckled, gasping out, "How's that for a Christmas present, Maura?" When she heard no attempt at a reply, she kissed Maura's neck before lifting her head. Maura wasn't moving, her body was completely limp against the wall she was leaning against. Jane quickly checked her pulse, which was beating erratically, but beating none that less. Jane was about to rush to the sink to get a wet washcloth, when Maura's eyes slowly began to flicker open. Jane gently kissed her lovers lips, and stroked her hand gently down Maura's side. Maura hummed, and brought the hands that had fallen limp beside her to stroke down Jane's arms.

"You okay?" Jane asked, partly out of concern and partly out of curiosity. She had never experience anything quite like that in her whole adult life, but then again, she didn't have any experience in bed with women.

"Yea, I think so. That was... I can't even..." Maura stated, still breathing heavily.

Jane chuckled lightly in response, and nodded. "I know. But, uh, I think you passed out on me there, Maur," Jane said, hugging Maura to her body.

Maura scoffed, not out of disbelief, but out of question. So that's what happened after orgasm three. Maura laughed softly and shook her head, causing Jane to look at her. Maura smiled at the woman's questioning glance.

"Honestly Jane, I've never been able to achieve more than one orgasm. I was always fine with one, and was always too sensitive to keep going." This caused Jane to smile in triumph. Maura only smiled back, and continued. "I always wondered what would happen if I kept going. Now we know."

Jane laughed, kissing Maura. "I guess so. So..." Jane began hesitantly, "that wasn't... too much or anything? You're okay?"

Maura smiled sweetly, gently kissed Jane's lips, and pulled her into a loving hug. "I have to say, I was a bit concerned there for a minute." When she felt Jane tense, she gently rubbed her hands down Jane's back, and continued. "But Jane, I know this will sound incredibly cliché, but that was honestly the best sexual encounter I've had in my entire life."

She felt Jane smile against her shoulder, and kiss the top of the detective's head. She heard Jane mumble something against her, but couldn't quite tell what she said.

"What was that, Jane?"

Jane lifted her head, looked Maura in the eyes, and kissed her gently, exhausted. "I said Merry Christmas, Maura."

Maura smiled, stroking her thumbs across Jane's cheekbones. "Merry Christmas, Jane."

* * *

><p>*I really couldn't help myself with this one. Bun in the oven. (smh)<p>

** Personally, I loved this story and just kind of wanted to stick it in.

**You know what to do, lovelies!**


	11. YOU WHAT?

**Title:** Coffee, Cold Weather, and New Beginnings

**Genre:** Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RIZZLES!

**Summary:** Can Winter change the lives of our favorite duo?

**Disclaimer:**I do not, nor will I ever, have any rights to Rizzoli & Isles

**Author's Notes: **Once again, I apologize for the wait. I see this story coming to an end soon. Probably not in this chapter, but maybe this one and one more? We'll see. I want to change up some story lines and such. Anywho, thank you reviewers! I love you all. You're the reason I do this, really. I love to see what you have to say. SO, here's the next installment of our chilly storyline.

The two lovebirds, tired after their "morning activities," managed to catch a few hours of sleep, watch a movie, and take care of cleaning up Maura's house a little. Jane silently thanked the universe that her mother was out of town for the past few days. She would've FLIPPED if she would've walked in on something. Jane laughed at this, as she slipped into the dress Maura had INSISTED on buying for her. Maura entered, fully clothed, from the bathroom, cocking her head to the side at Jane's chuckle. Jane motioned to her back, silently asking Maura to help her. Maura made her way to her girlfriend, and slowly zipped the dress.  
>"What were you so happy about?" Maura asked, deliberately letting her fingers caress Jane's skin as she zipped.<br>Jane smirked at the doctor, knowing what she was doing, but since they didn't have time to waste, decided not to tease her about it. "I was just thinking about what would've happened if Ma had come back to find us in a ...compromising position."

Maura finished with Jane's zipper, and put her hands on Jane's shoulders to turn her around. Jane's face was lit with amusement, which caused Maura's to follow suit.

"Let's just say that probably would've been THE most uncomfortable situation of my life, and that's saying something," Maura joked, lazily scanning her eyes up and down the detective's lithe form. She nodded and smiled at the woman before her. "I knew getting this dress was a good idea," she stated."

Jane only shook her head, and kissed Maura's cheek as she passed her to grab a coat for herself and Maura out of the closet. When she turned, she got a chance to eye Maura's dress, and the perfect body it accentuated. She smiled to herself, wondering how she got so lucky. She walked toward her lover, handing her the coat she desired, and slipped on the one of her own.

"Jane..." Maura began hesitantly, as she sat on the bed.

Jane, a little concerned by the change in demeanor, squatted as gracefully as possible at Maura's feet. "What is it?"

"What happens if people ask questions, Jane? Are you ready to answer them, or are we waiting, and what do we say, and who gets to know..." she continued her rambling, until Jane's lips silenced her.

Jane pulled back to look into Maura's eyes as she laced their fingers together in Maura's lap. "Don't worry, honey. If people ask, then we answer, honestly. We don't HAVE to tell them anything other than the truth. In all honesty, I would LOVE to wait and have you to myself for a little longer, seeing as though we JUST started this whole thing. Since tonight is only our closest coworkers, it won't be so bad, anyways. But Maura, you're my girlfriend, and if people want to ask about it, then that's what I'm going to say. Period. Ok?" Maura nodded her response and stood up, pulling Jane up with her, and embraced the woman before her. She had never this early into a relationship remembered things feeling so... secure. But, this was Jane she was talking about. It's not like they JUST met, and in all honesty, it's not like they JUST started dating. Maura felt sad that they had skipped a few of the normal steps one usually encountered when dating someone for the first time, but since the two were already so in tune and comfortable with each other, it seemed pointless to back track.

Maura finally pulled away from Jane, kissed her lightly, and exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She nodded at Jane, who smiled, grabbed her hand, interlaced their fingers, and lead them out into the cold to have a nice "family" dinner.

They arrived at the precinct, which had amazingly been decked out in Christmas décor. Jane led Maura into one of the board rooms, which was where the dinner was being held. When they entered, they were greeted by Frost and Korsak, who were hanging up the last bit of Christmas decorations they had brought with them.

"Jane, Dr. Isles! Nice of you to join us! I think it's safe to say we can dig in, huh, Frosty?" Korsak exclaimed, earning an eye roll from detective Frost. Frost nodded his response, turning around for the first time to see the two women who had entered and were currently hugging Korsak.

"How on Earth did Maura manage to talk you into a dress, Rizzoli?"

Jane sat down next to Maura at the table, and shot Frost a nasty look, which elicited a chuckle from Maura.

"It really isn't that hard to get Jane to do what you want if you know how to go about it, Barry," Maura replied, smirking at Jane. Jane shot Maura a glare telling her to watch herself, which was met by pure amusement and a wide smile. Jane could only shake her head in response and wonder how it was always her that got picked on in these situations.

The dinner went by smoothly, all of them enjoying each others' company, and laughing and talking about EVERYTHING but work. They always enjoyed the chance to spend time together outside of the office, and even though they were technically still in the office, it was a nice change to have the four of them together.

They sat for hours, talking and joking and simply filling each other in on information they had, news, exciting tid bits, etc. Korsak told a story of some small furry creature he rescued the other day, while Frost smirked and waited to tell his story of his newly bought collector's edition action figure he had bought himself for Christmas. The four had decided to skip the gift giving, knowing that times were tough and finances were sometimes hard to come by. They had figured spending some quality bonding time together in good spirits would be enough, and it was.

As time passed, the four felt themselves getting exhausted, knowing they only had tomorrow to recuperate before having to go back to the grind of solving crimes. Maura was the first to break the news of the time, as she looked at her watch, and over at Jane. "I think it's about time we call it quits, men. It's getting a little late, and I don't know about Jane, but I'm exhausted."

"I agree, fellahs. I don't know what tomorrow brings, but I do know that if we don't excuse ourselves now, Maura and I will NOT be happy people tomorrow," Jane said, cleaning up her plate and Maura's.

Korsak and Frost, picking up on the use of "we", which had been present the entire evening, and the silent communication the two women had just had, decided to stop keeping their mouths shut. "Ok," Frost began, "what exactly is going on here that we don't know?"

"Yea, ladies," Korsak added, "something is different about the two of you, and we want in."

Maura stood up to stand beside Jane, who had been facing away from the group to help clean up the mess. Jane turned to look at Maura, who only shrugged and motioned for Jane to reply. Jane nodded and turned around, grabbing Maura's coat and her own before answering.

"You two are just too nosy for your own good, you know that?" Jane said, handing Maura her coat, and moving to place her own over her shoulders.

"Come on Jane. We're not dumb," Frost interrupted. "We're detectives... we notice things."

Jane shook her head, admitting that they had a point, and remembering her earlier conversation with Maura. She breathed deeply, and with another reassuring look at Maura, decided it was best to just face this head on.

"You are right though. Umm... I don't even know what to..." Jane began, not fully knowing what she was going to say.

Maura decided that it was time to jump in and help Jane out. "We're dating," she blurted out, earning look of surprise from everyone in the room, including Jane. Jane's look soon turned into a smile, as she slowly shook her head in amusement. It was just like Maura to just blurt something out like that, and she had to admire her girlfriend for it.

The two male detectives looked from Jane to Maura, and then at each other, before reaching into their pockets for their wallets.

"Pay up Korsak. I told you it would be before New Years'." Korsak handed him $100, and shook his head at his loss.

"You BET on us?" Jane said out of disbelief. She was fuming angry, until she heard laughter erupt from Maura's lips. She softened a bit at the sound, but still demanded an explanation.

"Well," Korsak began, "Frost and I always thought there was something hiding under the surface of your relationship. We knew it was only a matter of time before one of you saw the light. I just happened to guess the wrong time."

Jane could only stare at the two. Why was she so surprised? She should've seen this one coming in all honesty. She was broken out of her reverie by a soft hand on her arm, and an equally soft whisper in her ear.

"Jane, don't worry. Let's go, I'm tired, and I had plans for us tonight. Come on."

Jane looked at Maura, nodded, and began to turn away, not even bothering to bid goodbye to her partners. Maura did however wave goodbye to the men, wished them a Merry Christmas, and followed closely behind Jane.

"For the record," the heard being yelled from behind them, "We're happy for you two. About damn time you found something good."

Jane smiled over at Maura, who had made her way to Jane's left. Jane held out her hand, which was soon grabbed by Maura as the two headed back out into the even chillier air.

**Yea. I think one more might do it. No more than two, though. I'm going to try to wrap it up. Reviews!**


	12. Cheers

**Title:** Coffee, Cold Weather, and New Beginnings

**Genre:** Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> RIZZLES!

**Summary:** Can Winter change the lives of our favorite duo?

**Disclaimer:**I do not, nor will I ever, have any rights to Rizzoli & Isles

**Author's Notes: **Hi all. So, this is it for this one. Let me first say that honestly, my heart has NEVER felt as happy as it does when I read all the kind words you all write. The last time I read comments, I cried! So thank you all for everything! Really! It means so much to see all of those kind words and amazing comments! I love you all! Thank you for reading! I'm sure there will be more storylines to come, I'm looking into getting into cohorts with a fellow fic writer. She has REALLY great stuff and I'd love to borrow her characters somtime. But, we'll see. I love to write, so I'm sure it won't be TOO long til you have more stuff. Til next time folks! 3 Please enjoy this story line that I've been DYING to use! And be prepared for a typical sappy ending! Much love!

Maura followed Jane into the small apartment, deciding to change locations due to the unknown arrival time of a "certain" house guest. Jane took their coats and hung them on the rack, pet her ever energetic dog, and moved into the kitchen to pull out two mugs. Maura followed closely behind, but stood at the other end of Jane's kitchen to watch her girlfriend work.

"I figured we could use some hot chocolate," Jane said, retrieving the milk from her fridge, and placing it in the mug.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," the ME replied, watching as Jane methodically heated the liquid. Jane reading her mind was nothing new, and it was something that she would never tire of, nor question.

Maura made her way to Jane's couch, and curled up into a blanket. The night air had gotten a lot chillier, and the short walk from the car to the door had made her body temperature very low. She sighed in contentment as she heard Jane's footsteps, and grinned her thank you as a mug was set into her hand. Maura lifted the blanket to let Jane underneath, and Maura leaned her head onto Jane's shoulder as they sat together on the couch.

It was a comfortable silence. Both were sipping steadily at their mugs, just relaxing in the heat their bodies' and the blanket provided. Maura finished her cup first, and set it gently on the coffee table in front of her. She returned her her previous spot on Jane's shoulder, only this tip, snaking her now free arms around Jane's middle. Jane finished off her cup and placed it next to Maura's and leaned back to hold the woman who was currently wrapped around her. She kissed the top of Maura's head, wishing she could stop time at this precise moment. She wondered if anything could be better than this. She sighed contentedly, and leaned her head on top of Maura's. The two sat in a comfortable silence again, neither wanting to blemish this perfect moment in their usually hectic and unpredictable lives. They both knew that tomorrow was their last day without interruptions, and hated for time to pass, knowing what they faced.

"Do we really have to go back to work, Jane?" Maura mumbled from against Jane's neck.

Jane chuckled softly, once again kissing the doctor's head. "Not if you don't want to honey, but I think we probably should. We still have tomorrow, honey. Don't worry just yet," Jane replied, realizing she and her lover were thinking about the same thing.

Maura pulled away from Jane's warmth slightly to look up into chocolate brown eyes that always seemed to see into her soul. She smiled softly, and moved to gently kiss Jane. Jane happily kissed Maura back, both keeping the kiss tender and sweet. Jane was stroking Maura's face with her thumb, and Maura was doing the same to Jane, both just simply staring at each other. Jane smiled, and rested her forehead against Maura's, simply taking in the presence of the woman before her. Maura moved to kiss Jane again, this time with a little more intent, but with just as much tenderness and passion as the last time. Jane remembered Maura saying she had plans for them tonight. She figured that she had meant in bed, and it thrilled Jane to think of Maura taking charge of the situation, when so far it had just been her pushing them forward.

Jane pulled away panting. "Bed?"

Maura simply nodded, as she and Jane stood up from the couch. Jane held Maura to her side, and draped the blanket around their shoulders. Maura smiled at the gesture, and walked the whole way to Jane's bedroom with her head on Jane's shoulder and her body held in Jane's embrace.

Jane turned on the heater on the way, which quickly began warming the apartment. By the time they reached her room, Maura was warm enough to toss the blanket onto Jane's dresser. Jane stood in the doorway and watched as Maura unzipped her dress and stepped out of it, leaving herself clad in only her bra and matching panties. Jane smirked when Maura just left it on the floor, not caring about the wrinkles like she usually would.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you joining me?" Maura asked, as she turned around to look at the detective. Jane smiled and made her way into the room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Jane quickly unzipped and stepped out of her own dress and tossed it on the floor next to Maura's. Maura smiled and reached her hand out to pull Jane to her. Maura kissed her slowly, letting Jane know that she was going to take her time tonight. Jane simply indulged in the wants of her beloved, as she was guided to sit on the edge of the bed.

Maura stood over her, and slowly removed her bra and panties, adding them to the pile of clothes behind her. Jane's eyes roamed up and down the naked form before her and silently thanked the heavens that she must have done SOMETHING right in her life to receive this amazing gift. Maura looked down at Jane, nudging her head in the general direction of her bra. Jane got the hint, and removed her last bit of clothing and added it to the pile, suddenly glad she had central heat. Maura straddled Jane's legs, and sat on Jane's lap, scooting her up a little so as to not fall off the bed.

Once the two started kissing tenderly, the rest of the world melted away and all that existed were Maura's lips on Jane's, and Jane's lips on Maura's. Maura pushed Jane onto her back, scooting their bodies more toward the center of the mattress, and gently caressed her face, never stopping her lips' movements.

When Maura needed air, she gently pulled away only to begin gently kissing down the side of Jane's jaw and down her neck. She moved to hover above Jane's mouth, waiting for Jane to open her eyes. When she finally did, her breath caught in her throat at the intense look of love Maura had in her eyes. Maura smiled, and gently kissed the woman below her with all she had, trying to convey every ounce of what she felt in that one kiss. When Maura broke away, Jane's eyes were misty and Maura noticed that Jane's expression matched her own. She smiled gently, and rested her body onto her elbows to kiss Jane again.

"Maura..." Jane squeezed out in between kisses.

"Hmm?" She replied, kiss Jane's ear.

"Make love to me, Maura." Maura jerked her head up at the request, and smiled sweetly, before resting her forehead against Jane's collarbone.

Jane could tell Maura was hesitant and didn't know why. "Hey... look at me. What is it?" When Maura's eyes finally met her own, the sudden sadness she saw made her heart break.

"Maura, talk to me, honey," she pleaded. Maura bit her lip, and then exhaled slowly, trying to regain her composure.

"No... I'm so embarrassed," she replied, her eyes averting Jane's.

"About what, honey? There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just me. Come on, talk to me."

Maura took a deep breath and continued. "I don't know the difference, Jane."

Confused, Jane had to clarify. "The difference? What difference, sweetheart?"

Maura met her eyes and said, "Between sex and making love, Jane. I'd always heard there was a difference, but every time was always the same for me, until you. Then our first time, all of a sudden, I felt something different, and I didn't know what it was. I just felt... loved. I don't know how to do that, Jane.

Jane's heart broke at this new revelation. "You mean to tell me that no one other than me had made love to you, Maura?" Maura nodded shyly, ducking her head back onto Jane's collarbone. Jane gently stroked Maura's back.

"Hey, look at me." Maura lifted her head to meet Jane's eyes. "Don't be embarrassed. Frankly, I had never experience the difference myself. Seems like we both have bad guys skills. Want me to explain?" Maura nodded. Jane turned their bodies so that they were laying face to face.

"You love me, right?" Maura nodded, reaching her hand out to hold Jane's. Jane smiled and accepted the offer.

"And you know I love you, right?" Maura again nodded, and Jane smiled in response, gently squeezing the hand she held.

"And all those other guys, or girls, they didn't, not like this. Hmm?" Maura nodded again.

"When you were with them, they just wanted sex. They wanted your body for their own needs. I'm sure some of them were out to please you, but overall, they were selfish, right?" Maura nodded again, wondering how Jane knew all of this about her love life.

"And there's the difference Maura. Having sex is primal. It's about having needs and fulfilling them in whatever way possible. Making love is about pleasing the other person, and pleasing each other as a couple; a couple who really loves each other. It's about taking your time and just enjoying being together. It's about the experience, not just the end result. That make sense?" Once again, Maura nodded her understanding.

Jane smiled sweetly at the woman before her. "You think you're okay with all of that? You think you could try? Or do you want me to take over? I'd be more than happy to show you again... and again and..." Maura shook her head no, with a smirk, and Jane nodded.

"No. I want to do this Jane. You mean so much to me, and I want to show you..." Jane smiled tenderly, and reached forward to pull Maura's lips toward her.

She was soon being flipped over, and felt Maura's hands, lips, teeth, and tongue all over her body. Slowly, Maura worshiped and memorized every inch of Jane's body, slowly making her way to Jane's center and placing gentle kiss between her legs. Jane moaned quietly at the contact, already on edge from the sensations Maura's mouth and hands had been eliciting all over her body.

Maura gently nudged Jane's legs apart and again kissed the sensitive skins before bringing her hand up to stroke Jane's folds softly. Jane focused on her breathing so as to try to prevent bucking up into Maura. She wanted to take this slow just as bad as Maura did. But Maura's current teasing was making that task difficult.

"Maura..." Jane gasped. Maura looked up at Jane, who was using all of her self control to hold back and decided to plunge forward, literally. She inserted one finger into Jane, and slowly began pumping in and out. Jane's hips met the slow pace, as Maura brought her tongue to tease Jane's now throbbing clit. Jane groaned at the contact, altogether loving the feelings Maura was creating. She couldn't remember a time when she felt this good.

She groaned again as Maura inserted another finger and slightly picked up the pace of her hand and tongue. The speed of Jane's hips increased as well, and Maura smiled at the effect she was having on Jane.

"You're killing me Maura," Jane grunted after a while. Maura simply hummed her reply, and inserted yet another finger into Jane's core, once again picking up the pace. Jane gasped at the new sensation, and tangled her hands in Maura's hair. Maura took the hint and once again increased her pace. She wasn't going as rapidly as Jane had during their last encounter, but it was by no means slow. She felt Jane's leg muscles begin to quiver and decided to curl the ends of her fingers that the end of each thrust to reach Jane's G-spot. Jane was soon whimpering, and clutching Maura's head, willing her not to stop. She quietly cried Maura's name as she slipped into oblivion, feeling as high as she'd ever felt.

Maura slowed her ministrations but didn't stop them, as she helped Jane orgasm. She smiled at the body below her, and gently kissed Jane's inner thigh as she removed her fingers. Jane whined at the loss of contact, but soon hummed in appreciation as Maura made her way up Jane's body to reach eye level. Maura gently kissed Jane's neck, as she waited for her lover to come back to the world.

Jane regained her sense of self, and slowly brought her hand to rub the small of Maura's back, which was one of her favorite things to do. Maura kissed her softly, and Jane hummed in approval.

"Okay?" Maura asked hesitantly, still a little unsure of herself.

Jane smiled softly at the woman above her and nodded. "Way better than okay."

Maura kissed her again, and rolled onto her side, resting the left side of her head against Jane's left shoulder. The two lay in silence, enjoying the simple pleasure of holding each other.

As the two started to fall asleep, Maura broke the silence. "Jane..." she said sleepily.

"Hmm?" she replied, lazily kissing Maura's head.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Maura," she replied as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the two awoke in the exact same position they had fallen asleep in. Maura smiled into Jane's shoulder, and kissed it gently, eliciting a hum from Jane.

"You awake, sweetheart?" Maura asked.

Jane simply hummed again, and nodded. Maura chuckled at the response, and snuggled a little closer to Jane.

"I think I'm going to get another glass of hot chocolate. Want one?"

She heard Jane hum her approval, and kissed her gently before slipping on a robe to go to the kitchen.

When she returned to the bedroom, Jane was sitting up, now more awake, and readily accepted the cup.

"Thanks, Maur."

"You're welcome." Maura slipped off the robe, and slid back into bed, leaning against the headboard next to Jane.

"I propose a toast," Jane said, gently moving her mug toward Maura.

"And exactly to what are we drinking, Jane?" Maura replied in both amusement and approval.

"Umm... I don't know. I didn't really think about that," She admitted. "Okay... how about... to more nights like last night and more mornings like this, and to an all around happy life. Work?"

Maura thought for a minute, and realized it was a bit incomplete. "Well, we need to also toast to what brought us here in the first place, Jane. It needs to be a combination of past, present, and future."

"Well, than what do you suggest, Oh Smart One?" Jane teased.

Maura smirked, and thought for a second. "How about... the coffee, cold weather, and new beginnings?"

Jane cocked her head to the side, thought about this, and nodded. "That's perfect. To coffee, cold weather and new beginnings! Cheers!" The two clinked their mugs together and took a long sip from their cup, both silently hoping for a long road ahead.

**YAY! Well, that's all folks! Still review it! I wanna read! Much love to you all!**


End file.
